The Power of Love
by littlepurplelove
Summary: Haley meets an older Nathan at the beach in the summer, where they start falling in love. But summer ends, she has to go back to her life in Tree Hill, leaving them both heartbroken. When she returns to school she is shocked to find him there... Naley AU
1. Don't Dream It's Over

**Hey guys! First I wanted to say thank you for reading and reviewing my last story _Nothing Else Matters_, it means a lot and I'm glad you guys like it! So anyway, here is my newest story! This one is going to be chapters and i have soo many things planned so I hope you enjoy it! So this story idea came to me the one day while watching a movie, that i don't remember the name of. It was just about forbidden love and here is my Naley take on it. So, 8 more days until the new episodes of OTH are back and im so freaking excited i don't think i can wait any longer! Ah! I'm soooo excited for baby Lydia! And the Brulian baby! I also don't know what's going on with Chloe? What do you think? But i just hope that both babies are healthy and Brooke finally gets her baby. She deserves it! Anway that's my rant, now here's the story! Let me know what you think!**

**Characters: **Nathan and Haley (with other characters as minor parts, Jeyton and later on, Brucas) but my main focus is strictly Naley!

**Rating:** T (for now)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from One Tree Hill. I don't own the characters or any of the lines, wah. Except this story is my own idea. Everthing else belongs to Mark Schwahn and the owners of OTH.

**Summary: **Haley meets Nathan at the beach in the summer, where they started falling in love. The perfect summer romance, you could say. But as summer ends, she has to leave Nathan and go back to her life in Tree Hill, leaving them both heartbroken. When she returns to school she is shocked to find Nathan there, helping to coach the Ravens' basketball team. How will they react to finding each other again? And most importantly, how will they be able to adjust to the age difference that before didn't matter. 20 and 17, which almost makes their relationship illegal? Will they be able to subside their feeling or will the power of love take over.

And when you get to the end, the italics is a flashback of the summer! Hope that is clear enough!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Don't Dream it's Over<strong>_

_Welcome to Tree Hill._

She wanted to cry, or better yet have Brooke turn this car around, as they passed the sign officially announcing their return to boring but drama-filled Tree Hill, North Carolina. She wanted to go back to it, the summer of her dreams. Malibu. It started out as a summer vacation with her two best friends and turned out to be the best nine weeks of her life. Everything about their summer was so relaxed and easy, but she guessed that's why they called it summer. Summer was easy compared to Tree Hill and her normal life. Normal? Ha, she wanted to laugh out loud. Her life was anything but normal and not in a cool celebrity -I have a totally bangin' life- way but in a totally-crazy-unlike any other seventeen year old's life- way. For starters, her parents didn't live with her. They lived in an RV somewhere traveling the fifty states while stopping at random tourist attractions and visiting her other siblings and their families. The last time she talked to them, which was probably three weeks ago now, they were somewhere in Texas going to see an Elvis sandwich. Yep, a sandwich shaped like the king himself. What could she say her parents were practically nuts, and she wished it was proven so she didn't have to make up lies about them to her friends or teachers. But they were almost considered cool parents and they loved her and her four siblings equally, so she couldn't complain. With her parents gone, it did mean nonstop parties at the James' casa.

Ah the parties, she had missed them. They were always filled with her and her best friends along with the rest of the basketball team, cheerleading squad, and any other teen from Tree Hill High looking for a good time and to get totally smashed. Tree Hill was a total basketball town and the Tree Hill High Ravens basketball team was always living up to all of their town's hype. She was a cheerleader along with her best friends Brooke and Peyton and together, their group ruled the school. They were known for their looks, popularity, and most importantly, their star spots on the Ravens.

Brooke Davis. This girl was a ball of energy. She was a totally upbeat and popular, well, cheerleader. She was brunette, skinny, and way too confident for her own good. Every guy wanted her and many wanted her again, if you catch my drift. She was also amazing at designing clothes, which came in handy for the trio. If you wanted to know something or get something exclusively, B. Davis was your girl.

Peyton Sawyer. Not your typical popular, blonde cheerleader. She was dark, broody, and literally a music encyclopedia. She dressed punk, listen to anything punk and rock, and was the most amazing drawer Haley had ever encountered in her life. Even though she seemed like a loner, she wasn't and definitely knew a good time when one came her way.

Then there was Jake Jagielski, Peyton's fox of a boyfriend and star of the basketball team. He was down to earth, a softy even though he wouldn't dare admit it, and completely in love with Peyton Sawyer. He was also one of Haley's best guy friends and very protective of the girls.

She also couldn't forget Chase Adams, the California- transfer with the swimmer's body. He was hot, and a basketball player as well, but off limits since he was Brooke's ex of seven months. Then there was ghetto shooting guard, Skills Taylor, the point-guard who thought he was ghetto, Tim Smith, and the sweet, blonde eye candy Adam Jacobs. Bevin Mirskey was also with them and not the smartest tack in the bunch but she was lucky she was pretty. The arrogant guitarist Chris Keller, who referred to himself in third person, was reluctantly a part of them. The brother-sister Latino act of Felix – freaking annoyingly cocky- and Anna- the pretty innocent one- Taggaro, rounded out the group. There was also Rachel Gatina, but she was only with them because she was dating Chase. Nobody liked that whore and she was always causing trouble.

She missed them and all of the fun they had but she enjoyed the carefree life in Malibu that she left behind. It was the only place where she felt like she could truly be herself and not have to put on an act of the perfect life. She was a beautiful blonde with big brown eyes and a nice figure that liked school and had a 4.0 GPA. They didn't call her _Tutor girl_ for nothing. She was sweet and innocent, with a spunky side if you pissed her off, but she also enjoyed partying almost as much as staying in and listening to Sheryl Crow while reading. She also had a talent of singing and brightened up most people's days just by entering a room. She was everyone's advice girl and the best friend they could all ask for. But the popularity wasn't her real life, and sadly neither was their amazing summer in Malibu.

So now it was back to reality and she sighed while adjusting her laying position in back seat of Brooke's baby blue 'punch-buggy.'

"Haley won't you cheer up? Now I know you didn't want to leave Malibu but I seriously can't have you moping around when we are about to start our senior year at THH! Come on you are getting as bad as Peyton," Brooke explained while turning off the main road heading towards Haley's house.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Peyton said while sending a punch Brooke's way, causing the car to swerve and Haley to hit her head on the door.

"Damnit Brooke!" Haley yelled while rubbing her temple.

"Retract the claws H. James, and you should be yelling at Peyton not me!"

"Brooke, you're the one who swerved we could've hit something!" Peyton called out worriedly.

"Seriously Brooke, I think I have a concussion! If I do you're getting my hospital bills!" Haley whined.

"Okay, I know you miss him but there's no need to go all Sasha Fierce on me."

_Him_. Miss him? God, more like fucking missed him. It had only been eight hours since they left sunny California and she felt an ache in her heart. She met him at the beach one day trying to pick her up with a typically cheesy line that she'd heard before but looking into his eyes, something was different. They had bonded, became friends, and started a relationship all within eight short days. There was instant chemistry and passion and it only grew with every waking minute they spent together. She had felt it, when they were talking about having to return to their lives, something that was more than just a summer fling like seen in the movies and she felt a feeling of being punched in the stomach when they decided to just end things. It was the right thing to do considering he was twenty and she was only seventeen and there was also the part about them living across the country from each other. He was so sweet and caring and she wasn't sure if she would ever find something like that again, someone she could be herself with, but it was only seven weeks they spent together and she didn't think it was that serious. They weren't in love, but she definitely felt like it could've been. But she didn't want to dream about it, him, because it was over.

Sensing Haley going over her summer romance in her head, Peyton and Brooke decided to plug in the iPod and sing at the top of their lungs. It always made them happy, and Peyton had remembered to buy some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream at the supermarket while the other girls stopped for a potty break. She would be feeling better shortly, if only for a little while.

Haley was broken from her thoughts as Destiny's Child's Girl came blasting out the speakers and her besties started screaming the lyrics that pretty much described their relationship.

Smiling and shaking her head, she decided to just enjoy the rest of the summer and her girls helping her out. It must've not been meant to be. They rolled down the windows and just enjoyed being teenagers for the remainder of the short ride.

"I'M YOUR GIRL, YOU MY GIRL, WE YOUR GIRLS, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE LOVE YA!" they belted out the chorus just as Haley's football field-sized house came into view.

"Guys we're home!" Haley squealed as Brooke clapped and Peyton yelled.

"That's more like it Hales, now c'mon girls lets unpack as soon as possible so we can hit the mall for my back to school wardrobe!" Brooke exclaimed while pulling her Volks Wagon into the James' driveway.

"She never stops does she?" Peyton questioned turning to Haley.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have her own parking spot there."

"You'd think right?" Peyton laughed along with Haley as the car was put into park and the girls jumped out.

"Funny," Brooke sarcastically stated while popping the trunk and noticing a moving van parked outside of Haley's neighbor's house. "So I guess that old hag Mrs. Donaldson finally moved out, thank god!"

"Brooke she was a sweet old lady!"

"Yeah and I don't own any thongs."

Haley laughed. She loved the banter the three shared. Looking over at the moving van she noticed a couple that was probably in their late thirties and an adorable brown haired girl in a pink sundress running around with a purple elephant. They looked friendly and she was sure she could find a babysitting job in the little girl of about five years. Then from the back of the truck came a tall, tanned, blonde-haired boy that was shirtless and toned in all right places. He had a squint to his eyes and carried a box of books. The boy was fine, oh he was damn fine.

Dropping her suitcase from her grip she quickly scrambled to pick it up and noticed the boy looking their way with a smirk, obviously noticing them staring and hearing her embarrassing thud.

"Real discreet Hales," Peyton whispered.

"I can't help it if the boy's, well, damn," she stuttered while still looking his way.

"Shut the hell up, he's coming this way! How do I look?" Brooke frantically asked while smoothing out her plane hair.

"Besides the zit on you nose, you look good!" Haley said while Peyton snickered.

"WHAT? Where? You know I use this cream that Ashley Greene supposedly uses and you'd think it would work, but no!" she was now trying to search her purse for her compact mirror as quickly as possible.

"You don't have a zit Brooke. You look great," Peyton answered still laughing as the hottie was almost to them.

"Bitch," she exclaimed towards Haley just as he reached them.

"Um, hi. I'm Lucas Scott. We just moved in next door," he introduced shyly.

"Well hello Lucas Scott," Brooke said seductively while eyeing him up and down. Lucas laughed.

"Ignore her. Hi I'm Peyton, that's Brooke, and the blonde is Haley. Are you new in town?" she said extending her hand as they all shook his hand politely.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here from Charlotte yesterday. My dad grew up here and we're finally moving back." The girls all nodded and smiled, "that guy's my dad Keith, and that's my mom Karen, and that cutie is my sister Lily." He said while pointing to the person he mentioned.

"She's adorable," Haley spoke up while the others agreed.

"Yeah she's the smartest little girl I've ever met and that's not really saying a lot considering she's the only five year old I know," Lucas joked. He had a cute smile and all the girls were thinking the same thing. _He's mine._

"Well it looks like I've got a new neighbor. It will be nice having more kids in the neighborhood," Haley smiled. "Most of the residents here are retired and grouchy."

Just then, the man he mentioned as Keith called to him while struggling with a box full of books marked Lucas. "Well that's my cue. Thanks for the distraction ladies and see you around neighbor," he said while nodding towards Haley and slowly backing away from the flustered girls.

"See you around Hot Shot!" Brooke called after him.

"Bye!" they yelled, a little more eager than intentioned.

"Damn…" Brooke said while admiring the view. Of his cute ass, to be exact.

"Hot damn," Haley agreed.

"Well looks like Haley's found herself a rebound," Peyton nodded to a pissed off Brooke.

"Huh?"

"No! Why does she get him? He's a total 9.5 on my scale! Besides he's too pretty for her!" Brooke whined while throwing down her Prada suitcase in a huff.

"Hey!"

"Well, Brookie, I seem to remember on our last in Malibu a perky brunette specifically saying 'I'm going to spend my senior year just enjoying being a high schooler, and having meaningless sex. No boys will tie me down, and certainly no unwanted drama." Peyton recalled while making air quotes.

"Yeah, well that was before a great god moved in next to Tutor girl!" Brooke was acting like she was five. But, she was the most entertaining five year old you could meet. "C'mon at least let me get with him before she gets him! Did you see the size of his feet?"

"Is that all you think about? Besides he was carrying a box full of novels, and I know for a fact you don't read and Hales does. Plus she needs to get over you know who!" Peyton yelled in a hushed tone. Brooke finally gave up and nodded in agreement as the two carried their bags towards the James' front door, leaving Haley standing in the driveway while her mind drifted back to him yet again.

She didn't like this, no not one bit. He consumed her thoughts. This was certainly not the way to get over him but she didn't want to get over him, she just wanted him. She would constantly think of their time together and how distance reluctantly split them apart and now her mind traveled back to the first time she met him on the beach. That was one of the best days of the summer, and the start to a big change in her life. It was a beautiful June day in Malibu, June 22nd to be exact. That was the day everything changed for her.

_She couldn't take it. Peyton was yelling at Brooke, yet again, for forgetting to mention the fact that they were out of milk. It was the fourth time this week, and the sixth fight about it. So she escaped and took a quiet walk along the sandy shores of Malibu. She just wanted to enjoy the wind in her hair and be able to think, about anything and only what she wanted to. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she felt something hit her shin. Looking down, she spotted a basketball and picked it up looking for its owner._

"_Sorry about that. My friend over there is known as butterfingers so," he joked while jogging up to her._

"_Oh, that's oka…" she looked up and was shocked at how gorgeous the man standing in front of her was. He had a strong jaw line, lightly tanned skin, and a perfectly sculpted body. Wow, she could've sworn he came right out of a Calvin Klein underwear ad. It really didn't help that he was shirtless either. She felt very flustered and nervous which was a new feeling to her since half of her friends were boys. But he wasn't a boy, no this person in front of her was a man. And a fine man at that. And his feet were huge, which meant... Oh God stop._

"_Um thanks," he said while taking the ball from Haley as they both felt a spark as their fingers touched on the orange sphere. They just as quickly shrugged it off though, trying not to be so obvious, "so are you new here in Malibu? I definitely think I would've remembered seeing you around." Haley blushed._

"_Nah, I've been here a few weeks now but our house is more up the beach," she said._

"_Oh, well the south side of the beach is where the fun's at. I promise."_

"_Why cause you're here?"_

"_It's like you know me," he cockily laughed while she playfully rolled her eyes._

"_So, pretty, do you have a name I can put to your face?" he asked with a certain attitude to his words. She had heard lines like that enough to know what they meant, he was trying to be seductive._

"_Haven't your parents ever told you not to give your name out to strangers? You could be a psycho stalker for all I know," she said more serious now._

_He laughed. She was enjoying this almost as much as him._

"_Well I'm sure I will get you to tell me, and then you'll be screaming mine out in due time," he said with a smirk that Haley found tremendously annoying but incredibly cute._

"_I doubt it," she mumbled._

"_You'll see."_

"_Well I guess I'll be seeing you, Muscles," Haley said once more and turned around to start back to the house._

"_I'm sure you will," he mumbled once more and she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her. She suddenly felt underdressed in a bikini top and short skirt but added a little sway to her hips._

"_Oh, and I'm Nathan by the way," he said as blue met brown once more and she could feel something there. There was definite chemistry there and for some reason that she could understand, she wanted to know more about the blue eyed God she just met. "Nathan Scott." _

**Okay so what do you think? Now i know the first chapter isn't much dialogue or Naley but I really needed to give the background so you all know what's going on. Next chapter will be Nathan and they will final encounter each other in Tree Hill, then it's going to get better i promise! So let me know if you love it or hate it? And if you have any ideas for some Naley fluff for upcoming chapters let me know! Thanks!**

_-Taylor_


	2. Return of the Future

_**Wow, thank you all soooo much for the reviews! I'm so excited by how many reviews I recieved and how many people favorited this story! Thank you! So with all your positive responses, it motivated me to finish this next chapter right away. Okay, so this next chapter is going to be with Nathan and a little bit of his background, more summer flashbacks, and things that will lead to Haley and Nathan running into each other. I had planned on having that in this chapter but there was just way too much to say before then. So here it is, chapter 2! Enjoy and please review! **_

**& BrucasNaley4ever: I think you have the right idea...**

**& Sunny-C: thank you sooo much for pointing out the fact of the ages, i never ever considered that being a problem. so i re-uploaded it and now it's right! thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Return of the Future<strong>_

He woke up with what he figured to be the worst hangover of his life. He didn't remember anything he did last night. He did remember one thing though, he got drunk because he was depressed. And according to his best friend Cooper, you can't be depressed on you 21st birthday. Yep, that's right. He was now twenty-one years old and allowed to drink, legally, for the first time. Most new drinkers were getting wasted for the experience, but he was doing it to wash away the pain. Last night he had tried to not only numb the pain, but to get ride of it for good. Sure he'd had hangovers plenty of times before but since they were celebrating, Coop had told him to let loose and he lost count after six shots and a beer.

But letting loose was what got him into this whole mess in the first place.

Being 'too-loose' at his last job at a car dealership in Charlotte and showing up still a bit tipsy, didn't go over well with his boss. That and the fact that he had dented his company car on the way in, that was a big no-no. He tried to do everything in his power to save his job. But his boss was a man and he didn't like his job _that_ much. So, being currently unemployed, he vowed never to drink that heavy ever again because it only made matters worse. Which brought him back to his current situation.

He was staying at a Holiday Inn just outside of Malibu. Looking to the night stand he reached for the two pills that he was sure Cooper had left for him. He swallowed the pills without bothering to get up and face the nausea he knew he would be feeling. After a few minutes of staying still he finally got up and thanked God that he was feeling well enough to walk, he hadn't always been that lucky. Reaching into his suitcase, he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, jeans and a polo tee. Making his way towards the bathroom for a relaxing shower he noticed something blonde in his bed that was too hidden under the covers for him to make out who or what it was. He had a gleam of hope for about half a second, thinking it was her. The blonde bimbo rolled over and he remembered last night, she had been eyeing him all night. Stacy or Macy, he couldn't remember which but frankly he didn't give a fuck. She wasn't bad in bed but the sex was meaningless and they both knew that. He hadn't been like this since high school, and hated that he was going back to that version of himself again. He despised that version.

He thought he'd matured since then. After graduating high school, he attended Duke University on a full basketball scholarship. Shamefully, his basketball career ended when he got into a drunken fight in a bar and was thrown through a plate-glass window, injuring his spine. He didn't like to think about basketball and what could have been, instead he chose to be thankful he could still walk. But still, after getting his feet back and deciding to not finish college, that job at the dealership was all he really had and he once again blew it due to the wonders of alcohol.

After being fired, he moved out here with his childhood best friend for a summer full of fun and plenty of regrets until he could decide what he was going to do. But he didn't regret any of it, the summer. In fact he had only been with three girls this summer, and that had all been before he met her. God, he miss her like crazy.

_He'd run two and a half miles already, where was her damn house? She'd told him she lived up the north end of the shore, but that was about all the information he received. Fuck, he didn't even know her damn name. He knew she was different the moment he talked to her. She didn't even try to flirt with him. It pissed him off a little because he usually got any girl he wanted, but again, she was different. A good different, a _very_ good different. _

_So instead of waiting for her to come to him, he decided to take matters into his own hands and go look for her. He knew his chances were a shot in hell but he had nothing better to do. He passed house after house, some with girls out on the decks of houses he passed, but after inspecting the small crowds he still had yet to find her._

_He was just about to give up when he heard someone call out to him from behind._

"_You know Muscles, I'm seriously starting to think you're stalking me," she joked. Her voice was like an angel from the heavens sent to him. She was all he had thought about last night. He was never hung up on one girl before, but for some strange reason she was invading his brain. He didn't care for a reason why, he just needed to know her._

"_Now the last thing I want to do is creep you out," he returned with a smirk of his own. He knew that girls love his smirk, like it had its own powers. He never talked to a girl without it._

"_Sure."_

"_What you don't believe me?"_

"_Considering I hardly know you, I'm going to say no."_

"_That's fair. But then I guess that means we're going to have to hang out in order for you to learn I'm not here to stalk and rape you," he hinted for hanging out, and prayed she didn't call him on being desperate. Even though, he was. He was pathetic to get her. _Damn I'm pathetic.

"_Fine, but we are staying right here so I have witnesses." He laughed and she joined in. God, she had a beautiful smile. Actually, she was beautiful altogether. She had long, honey blonde curls and chocolate brown eyes that he could stare into all day. Her body was the perfect combination of curves and muscle. And the smooth skin of her neck, he just longed to suck on it…_

"_What do you say we go swimming?" she broke him from his thoughts before the got R-rated._

"_Sure, I'll race ya."_

"_Okay. 1, 2, 3!" she yelled and he raced towards the water, diving head first into the salty unknown of the Pacific Ocean._

_Standing up and wiping his burning eyes, he looked around for her. He was starting to panic when he didn't see her head bobbing anywhere in the water until he heard the sound of hysterical laughing. Whipping around to follow the sound, she was still standing on the sand and hadn't budged from her spot. He couldn't believe it! If she wanted to play dirty, he was willing to get dirty as well._

_Drudging out of the water to where she was clenching her sides still laughing, he shook his body like a dog and sprayed water all of her._

"_Ah! Nathan, what the hell did you do that for?" she screamed while stepping back from his wet figure. She didn't want to stare but the wet shirt sticking to his body made it feel like the sun was frying her right then, right there. She tried to look away quickly though when he finished shaking and returned his gaze to her. She prayed he hadn't noticed._

_He noticed. _

_Stepping forward and grabbing her waist to pull her close, he heard her intake of breath and decided this was a good idea. He whispered into her ear, "Game on, pretty."_

_Her shirt was now soaked in the front and he could see her breasts spilling out of her dark purple bathing suit underneath a white t-shirt. He almost swallowed his tongue at the sight before him, and before he could grow any harder he threw her over his shoulder and dashed into the ocean, with her screaming the whole way._

"_Tell me your name, and I won't drop you!" he yelled over the sound of the crashing of the waves and her smacking his back._

"_Okay, okay its Shaniqua!" she yelled out of breath. He knew she was lying and let his grip go a little as she slid down almost touching the water. She shrieked once more. _She had better be worth it_ he thought, because her screams were going to make him go deaf._

"_Don't you dare! Okay it's Haley! It's Haley, now put me down!"_

"_Your wish is my command, Haley," he smirked and dropped her straight into the water. _That'll show her, _he thought._

_Coming up for air, she came up with a shocked expression on her face and her mouth forming a perfect "O."_

"_You are so gonna pay for that, Scott!" she yelled while lunging forward and pulling him back under with her._

_This was going to be fun, _he thought.

So after a much needed cold shower, he grabbed his luggage and made a hasty exit, thankful that the blond had yet to wake. He needed to get out of here, this town. It had too many memories now. She had personally stamped the town for him and he knew he wouldn't be back for a while but hoped when he did return that she would be there as well. Paying for his room and haling a cab, he gave the driver his destination, his new residence. Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *

><p>She was lounging out by the pool while Peyton was visiting Jake and Brooke was visiting the mall once again. Since, she was now lacking in the boy department, she decided to keep up her tan that she had worked so hard on this summer. It was a humid day in North Carolina and she had just finished off a pitcher of lemonade when she spotted Lucas Scott coming through her fence waving at her.<p>

"You know I could report you for trespassing," she joked when he approached. It had been three days since he moved in and she could already see him becoming her friend.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't do that," he said matter of factly while plopping down on the chaise lounge just to the left of her.

"How did you know that?" It was true, she would never actually report him. She wasn't like the other women in her neighborhood that walked with their noses so stuck up in the air. She hated snobby people but it just so happens she lived among them. People knew she was wealthy, she was incredibly wealthy, but she never flaunted it in their faces. Everyone admired her for that, and that's why she was known as the town's sweetheart.

"Because I'm the same way, and from what your friend Brooke has told me we're a lot alike."

"Really so you're like a guy version of me? Sweet." He laughed, "So what brings you to my side of the woods?"

"I was actually wondering if you knew any good bookstores in town. I just finished my last one and reading is pretty much all I do in my free time, besides basketball."

"Well it looks like you picked the right town to like basketball, and the right girl to show you some good books. C'mon I'll show ya," she said while putting her jean shorts and cami back on and guiding him out towards her driveway.

"Thanks Haley."

"Sure, and then maybe afterwards I can show you the place where all my friends play ball," she said.

"I wish, but we've got to pick up my brother at the airport. He's moving down here today and he doesn't have a car here."

"Okay well don't worry I know most of the books front to back so we should be able to find you a good one in no time."

"My kind of girl," he said and she laughed.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Lucas Scott." They jumped in her white Volvo and headed into town.

* * *

><p>Turbulence. He dreaded this part, it always woke him from his peaceful slumber and blissful dreams, more recently including her. God, he missed her and he didn't even have her number because he had always known where to find her. Now he had no idea where she could be. He knew she was from North Carolina because she had told him once, but he doubted it was here. This tiny town of Tree Hill. His parents, brother and sister had just moved here. He was born here but after his dad left his mom the day he was born, they moved. Now they were back and his step dad offered him work at a garage working on cars once he'd heard of his being fired. Although he had no fucking idea what a carburetor was, it was money and he hadn't seen a lot of it lately.<p>

Making his way off of the plane and into the busy airport flocked with people, he looked for his family who was set to pick him up. Spotting his adorable little sister running his way, he smiled. He'd really missed them and she always brightened up his mood.

"Welcome home Natey and Happy Birthday!" she squealed jumping into her arms. He held her tight and breathed in her scent of Play-Doh and North Carolina air.

"Yeah welcome home bro," his little brother said.

"Thanks Luke, it's good to be home." He hugged his family before making his way to baggage claim, ready to start the next chapter of his life.

* * *

><p>She had her Brooke's screeching since she slammed the front door and just then she came dashing into her room. Brooke spotted Haley in her chair in the corner reading a Cosmo magazine with an expectant look on her face, waiting for to hear what she was so excited about.<p>

She threw the recently printed flyer onto Haley's lap and watched as she scanned the paper.

"A beach party?"

"Not just any beach party, an end of the summer beach party!" Brooke screeched while clapping her hands and falling back onto Haley's queen sized bed.

"Cool! How'd you make the flyer?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer's beautiful artistic skills! It's going to be like a last night of freedom and everyone is invited. Yay, I'm so fucking excited girly!"

"Sounds fun, so tomorrow night?" she wasn't exactly excited.

"Tutor Girl why aren't you jumping up and down like me right now?" Brooke sighed, she had really expected a better response from her best friend.

"I'm sorry Tigger, beach parties just bring back so many memories." Her thoughts drifted for probably the 23rd time today. Ugh.

_Their clothes were finally almost dry. Four hours and thirty-seven minutes later. After being out of breath from their fight in the water, the climbed onto the shoreline and laid under the scorching California sun. He had said he couldn't go home in wet clothes because he was bound to catch a cold, so she agreed to let him stay and they just laid there and played twenty questions, four times. She could say she knew a good amount about him and he really wasn't trying to stalk her. She was enjoying his company._

_His middle name was Royal. He was from Charlotte, North Carolina and was a die-hard Blue Devils fan. His dad left him and his mom when he was born and sent him $200 every week. His favorite food was prime rib. He had two half siblings but no real ones. He was twenty years old, to her seventeen but he didn't seem to mind. When she asked him about college he blew it off and changed the subject. She decided not to dwell on it but hoped she could get to know him better. _

_The sun was starting to set now and the nightly breeze was sending even more shivers up her arms._

"_Well Haley James, cheerleader from a small town in North Carolina who has five siblings," he started causing her to laugh. "Would you like to come to a beach party tonight?"_

"_Uh…"_

"_Don't worry, I can bring you as my guest so you don't get kicked out for being underage."_

"_Um, like a date?" she was not so sure it could be, but maybe somewhere deep down she wanted it to be._

"_If you want," his gaze was making her melt under it, more than the sun. "You can bring your friends too."_

_She was confused now. She hadn't introduced him to them or said anything about them actually._

"_They've been staring at us for the past two hours," he said while pointing to the brunette and blonde standing on the deck on the roof. They waved once she looked. They were something else._

"_Okay, sounds like fun. We'll be there."_

"_So I will come get you around eight. Sound good?" he said, standing now._

"_Yeah, can't wait." She really couldn't._

"_Alright," leaning forward to whisper in her ear again, he said, "Don't worry, there won't be any clowns at the party."_

_When she told him what she was afraid of, he laughed for a good couple of minutes before she punched him hard in the chest. It was kind of pathetic but she couldn't help it, those things petrified her._

_She smacked his shoulder once more and felt a spark shoot through her arm. He felt it, too. Saying goodbye she grabbed her shoes and dashed towards the house. She was definitely going to need Brooke's expertise for an outfit for tonight._

"Aw Hales, I'm so sorry I didn't even think about that."

"Brooke its okay, I'll be there." She wasn't looking forward to this, but she would go for her friend. Maybe it would help her get over him. She doubted it.

* * *

><p>Nathan was now moved in. His luggage was unpacked and he had spent time with his family. He'd missed being with them and was enjoying their company, it helped matters. So afterwards he decided to go visit the man that was like a grandfather too him. He was now walking into the athletic department of Tree Hill High School. Seeing the plaque that read "Coach Brian 'Whitey' Durham,' he smiled and turned the knob to enter the office.<p>

He was sitting with his back to the door, so it gave him the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. He'd missed the old geyser. He had played a huge roll in his life and he respected this man very much. He would visit his family often in the summer because he was so close to Keith. Whitey had taught him all his skills for basketball and was a big part of his success. He was the first stop he wanted to go to when he got here. He also wanted to thank him for putting his brother on the team so soon before the season started.

"I'd thought they'd throw you outta her by now," he joked as Whitey turned in his chair and chuckled.

"And I thought you'd be thrown in jail by now," he said while pulling Nathan in for a 'man hug.' "How are you son?"

"I've been better Coach, but I can still walk so I can't complain." Whitey knew all about his past mistakes and understood his sadness but he always knew how to cheer Nathan up.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you stopped by."

"Why's that?"

"I have a proposition for you," the old man smirked, leaving Nathan more confused than ever. "How would you like to be my assistant coach this year?"

Nathan grinned from ear to ear. It was a dream job. Now he could be back with basketball and not have to injure himself further. "Coach, are you serious?"

"Yeah son, I am. So, what do you say? The pays not much better than what you'd receive down at that garage but it's definitely worth it."

"Of course!" he was so excited now. He knew that nothing could get worse, so it only had to get better. "Thank you, Whitey."

"Alright, welcome to the Tree Hill High Staff, Mr. Scott."

He had a feeling something great was going to come out of this, he just didn't know what.

**Okay so there we have it, Chapter 2! This chapter was long but there was so much to fill in before the next part of the story. So as i'm sure you know by now, Nathan and Lucas are brothers. Nathan's father is Dan and when he left, Karen married Keith and they had Lucas and Lily. Make sense? Also, you see the Haley and Lucas relationship growing but before you freak out and say i want my Naley, i promise it won't be harmful to NALEY, they are my main focus! So thanks again for the reviews and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Also, let me know what you think will happen at the beach party? I want to know if i'm adding too much foreshadowing? Thanks(:**

_-Taylor_


	3. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Let me start off by saying, I am blown away by the number of people that have reviewed and favorited this story! It means sooo much! Thank you times a million. So, I had wanted to have this story done earlier today but there was so much with this chapter that needed planning out so i'm sorry for the slight delay but here it is! Everything besides the big moments, which you will know right away, are for upcoming chapters. Everything is hinting to something else so don't underestimate anything! Okay so i hope this chapter meets your expectations or even exceeds them! Thanks so much for reviewing, keep it up! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly, do no own any of the characters or lines from One Tree Hill. They all belong to the wonderful Mark Schwahn and the creators of OTH.

**Here you go, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Suddenly Everything Has Changed<strong>_

"_No way."_

"_C'mon Haley don't be a sour puss!" _

"_Brooke, I look like I belong on a fucking pole!"_

"_Well it will make Nathan want to bang you even more," she was smirking and Haley wanted nothing more than to slap it off her._

"_You're delusional."_

"_Haley shut up, I totally saw the sexual tension going on between two! It is crazy high!" Now she was just being dramatic. There was no sexual tension, right?_

"_I'm not wearing this," she said while turning back to her wall length mirror. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. This image was not her. Sure, this was a cute outfit. But it wasn't for a beach party. More like a strip club. A black sequined top with a plunging V-neck that had an open back and a red denim skirt that would probably rip if she bent over too far. Not to mention the heels that she was sure she would twist an ankle in. Considering she wasn't the graceful of girls, this wasn't going to happen. _

"_Brooke, this isn't me. I'm sure this would look great on you but I'm not wearing it. I'm not like this and there's no way I can feel comfortable wearing this." She didn't want to hurt Brooke's feelings so she let her down easy._

_Just when Brooke was about to protest, Peyton walked in. She couldn't have loved her blonde best friend more in that moment. "Hey slut, which way to the strip club?" _

_Moment gone._

"_That's it, I'm changing." She kicked the heels off onto the floor and stomped off towards the walk in closet they all shared._

"_Relax Hales, I was joking."_

"_No you weren't and thank you by the way for saving me from another 'No you don't look like a hooker after I dressed you' Brooke argument." She said while sliding on a plain jean skirt and a purple cami that showed off her black, sequined bathing suit beautifully. Now this was more her._

"_Hey, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't of hooked-up with that Jordan kid a few weeks ago," she stated while trying to save some of her ego. "And that boy was so yummy."_

"_You're right, that help was from my other friend Vodka." Peyton snickered and Brooke sent her a death glare._

"_Whatever," she stormed off. "If you're not going to wear that outfit, I am."_

_Haley painted her eyelids with a little touch of black eye shadow and lip gloss to her plump lips, when she heard Peyton cracking up._

"_Did I miss something?"_

"_I was just imagining the world with more than one Brooke Davis," the world would be very fashionable and perky._

"_Oh Lord," Peyton thought of the most random things. "I'm happy with our one and only B. Davis."_

"_Thank you ," Brooke said while coming out in the outfit Haley had just had on. Just then they heard a knock and Haley felt her tiny butterflies soar with anxiety. "Looks like your Boy Toy is here."_

"_Breathe Hales," Peyton said, noticing the scared look on the girl's face._

"_Okay I'm ready for this," she said while grabbing her clutch and following the other girls to the front door. She was ready. At least she hoped._

* * *

><p>He watched as the ball sailed through the net at the River Court. "Game!" he clapped his hands and watched as his little brother looked at him with confusion. It was quite funny actually.<p>

"Damn, you're getting it back." Lucas said. This was the third game they played and Nathan had won twice already.

"I don't know about that. I'm just thankful I can still play, at least a little."

"You'll get it back Nate. They said your back wasn't the worst they'd seen so there might be some hope left for you." Nathan nodded. He heard what the doctor had said but he didn't know how much he truly believed it. He was doing physical therapy, and while the procedures were definitely helping, he'd had lost hope for it a long time ago. He wasn't the most patient person and he had a bad temper, so instead of pushing and not seeing much result, he ignored most things the doctors said.

"Thanks man." Lucas wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He hadn't been himself since he got back. He was more distracted, maybe even sad.

"Hey Nate, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." He knew he hadn't convinced him though. Lucas wanted to be a writer, and knew ways to describe feelings he'd never even heard of. _Damn him._

"You're lying." Lucas said. He wasn't buying any of this bull. They had grown up close and they considered each other best friends even though they were three years apart. He knew everything about Nathan, and vice versa.

"She's nothing, it's over." He just wanted to get Lucas off his back, but deep down he felt as if things had only begun. This was tearing him up inside and he didn't know if he could ever get over her. Or if he ever wanted to. He just wanted her.

"She? Dude, you're never hung up on girls! Wow, she must have really been something special." He was shocked. Nathan was never with a girl more than a week at the most and from the pain in his brother's eyes, this was not just another quickie. There was something real here.

"She's the most amazing girl I've ever met," he said shyly. Nathan never called girls amazing, unless it had reference to them in bed, but this wasn't like that. A blind man could tell. Shit, his brother had it bad. "I wish I had asked her what her number was, or even the name of the town she lived in, God I'm such an idiot."

"Nate, don't beat yourself up man." Lucas said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "If it's meant to be then it will happen, I promise."

He had a point. There was really nothing he could do now. Unless he looked her up. He didn't know how many Haley James' lived in North Carolina but he had a feeling he would soon find out. They say patience is a virtue, but he was never blessed with that. That was it, he was going to find her. "I'm going to find her. Thanks Lucas."

"Sure and thank you for helping dad to get me on the basketball team so soon before the season starts." Nathan smiled. "And how great is it that you're assisting Whitey with coaching. It's gonna be a great year."

"Yeah but don't think you're getting any special treatment. You may be my brother but when we're in that gym, you're a seventeen year old Raven that is not at all related to the amazing, and incredibly handsome Coach Scott. Got that?" he was always so cocky.

"Eye-eye captain." He saluted and chest-bumped the ball back to him. "Alright I'm out of here."

"Where you going? Afraid I'm going to school your skinny ass again?"

"Nah, I'm helping some friends set up for a beach party tonight. See ya later." And with that he was off, leaving Nathan thinking. Beach parties. That was their thing. His thing with her. His thing with Haley.

And just when he'd finally started thinking of something else.

_Things were awkward._

_Not because it was their first 'date,' but because Brooke and Peyton were talking in the back about trying to get more guys phone numbers than the other. This of course, brought up the fact of Haley getting the highest score of the trio, a whopping19. It was obvious she had had many intakes of alcohol that night, but she was hoping Nathan wouldn't think anything of it. _

_Note to self, kill them later._

_When Nathan had picked them up, things were going great. He met her friends, and after the drudged off towards the car, he had told her how beautiful she looked. She blushed and he took her hand in his. She had a positive feeling._

_But it's amazing how fast a car ride can change things._

_Lucky for her, she spotted the pier coming into view and heard the sounds of music and laughter echoing towards them. Brooke was now clapping in the back seat as Nathan pulled into a vacant parking spot. She was glad that was over, but as Peyton and Brooke got out and dashed toward the festivities, it left them alone and so she decided to speak up._

"_Look I'm sorry about them, if they made things awkward or…" she rambled when Nathan came to her side of the car and open the door for her and leading her out towards the pier._

"_No, no I enjoyed the banter between you guys. Helps me get to know you better." He said while grabbing her hand once more. She could feel the heat radiating off of his taut body and hoped that Nathan couldn't hear her heart beating so loudly. "I'm glad you have friends like that."_

"_What you don't have friends like that?" She was confused. People were repeatedly saying hi to him earlier in the day when they hung out, so she didn't get what he meant._

"_Well only one, and my brother but he doesn't really count. People used to try to get to me for popularity or even for my money." She could tell this was something that really bothered him. She wished that that had never happened to him, he was too good a person. "Makes you find out your true friends."_

"_Yeah." She didn't really know what to say, but she got lucky again as the entered a party and a guy she remembered seeing him with the day they met, started approaching them._

"_Speaking of," the two guys 'man hugged' and turned back to her. "Haley, I'd like you to meet my best friend Cooper. Coop this is my friend Haley."_

_Friend? She was confused now. She had the assumption that this was a date, he'd made it seem like a date. Picking her up, telling her how pretty she looked, hand holding for fucking sake – they weren't things she did with her guy friends back at home. Trying to look like it hadn't fazed her, she shook Cooper's hand and excused herself to find some much needed punch. She needed Brooke Davis' mind for this perplexing equation. _

"_Okay so tell me," she said while approaching Brooke and Peyton at the bar. "What does this mean; guy asking girl on date, holding girl's hand, telling her she looks beautiful, then introducing her as a friend."_

"_Oh."_

"_What an ass."_

"_And considering he's now talking to a horny brunette, I'd say he doesn't think this is a date," Peyton added while nodding their way. It was true and she felt her exhilarated spirits slowly drop._

"_You know, Hales, if he's not going to acknowledge this as a date, why should you?" Brooke convinced her. This wasn't fair to her and if he was going to ignore her, she would do the same._

"_Hi, I couldn't help but notice you coming in and I was just wondering if you'd like to dance. I'm Zach." The boy said, he was definitely cute and usable material to ignite jealousy._

"_Brooke you are right, and Zach I would love to," she said while taking his hand and heading towards the crowded dance floor. Not noticing the blue eyes staring intensely at them._

* * *

><p>It was 10 o'clock and the end of summer beach party was in full swing. Haley had reluctantly arrived about forty minutes ago after going home to change, and noticed how truly beautiful the place looked. It had a certain 'je ne sais qua' to it. The mood was wondrous and the golden hue illuminating from the many tiki torches made it seem as if time was standing still, as if the start to a new school year wasn't just around the corner.<p>

And she had felt safe. The first time since leaving his loving embrace.

Reminiscing was the last thing she wanted to do tonight. She couldn't hold on to the past anymore, she really needed to let it go. But that was the hard part. She didn't want to let it go and she certainly didn't want to move on but she knew it was her only option in order for this ache in her chest to elapse. She had spotted Lucas on her way in and made her way over to him.

She had been enjoying his companionship the past week and could easily see him becoming a major part in her life. There was something about the two of them that had just clicked from the get go, it was like they had been friends all their lives. There was something about him she found very comforting and grand. He was wise beyond his years. He knew about many things that she thought only she knew about. She had always been extremely sharp for her age and nobody, not her friends or family or teachers even, understood things like she did. That was until Lucas Scott. He really got her thinking process and she his. There was something so gracious about their friendship and she already couldn't imagine not having it anymore.

But there was something so familiar about him. Something she craved, but she had no idea what it was.

They had been talking for a while now, about anything and everything involving English literature. He had told her about his favorite Steinbach books and she told him about her favorite poems. It was a pretty nerdy conversation but they didn't care.

"I didn't think anyone else really understood what he meant in that story," Lucas said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. He's talking about how the loss of love is the greatest tragedy one can endure." It was hitting her close to home.

"Yeah." He turned his face towards hers with a weird expression on his face. He wasn't looking her in the eye, but more south on her face. Maybe her lips? Wait a minute that meant he wanted to kiss her. This was bad. And as if the heavens summoned it, he leaned forward towards her lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked baffled just before his lips reached hers. She stopped him just in time. She hoped she hadn't led him on but she just didn't see him that way.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I- I don't know what came over me. Brooke was looking and I just thought that, oh damn it I'm sorry Hales." He rambled. She now understood. She had seen him eyeing Brooke all night and already knew what Brooke thought of him. He was trying to make her jealous.

"Luke, I sort of have somebody."

"I'm such a moron. I think it's a combination of this booze and maybe trying to Brooke to like me, but I just…" he wouldn't stop rambling so she intervened.

"It's okay, but I don't think you need to kiss me to make her like you." She might have just given too much away but he had a right to know. Maybe it could help them in the end.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah I do. No why don't you go ask her to dance? Show her you're moves Lucas Scott." She said while shoving him a little. He sighed nervously. "Go on!"

"Okay," he hesitantly looked back to Haley. "I hope we can just forget this ever happened." She nodded and watched him dashing off in Brooke's direction. She saw Brooke agree to a dance and knew that she didn't give into boys very easily, she must really like him.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since the party at the beach, and the trio was now walking into school for the cheerleading squad's final tryouts. They needed one more girl, but every person that tried out was either horrid or frightening. So they were back once more hoping that today would bring better luck to find a replacement on her squad. She had become a cheerleader in the fourth grade because her mother and all of her siblings were one. It was mostly tradition but she loved it none the less. And now that it was her senior year, she was ready to follow in their footsteps and be an amazing captain.<p>

She was glad that things were going good for her friends. Peyton and her boyfriend Jake had finally said 'I love you' too one another and she couldn't be happier. She was glad they were so in love. Brooke on the other hand was having her fair share of hook-ups, one on-going one in particular being Tree Hill's newest resident, Lucas Scott. Ever since that night at the beach, she was glad things weren't awkward between them and after he asked Brooke to dance, she found them making out later in the night. Telling by the hickey on Brooke's neck that she had failed to cover up, their relationship was going smoothly.

Now if only she could be with the boy she wanted. But she couldn't, so she was choosing to say that if they found a girl for the squad then it would bring her in the right direction. _As if._

Walking towards the gym, there was already a line of people waiting for tryouts to begin. Everyone wanted to be a Ravens cheerleader. In some cities or towns, cheerleading was a fun activity, but here in Tree Hill it equaled popularity. And everyone wanted to be popular.

Not Haley though, she just wanted to be herself. She cheered not only for her family legacy but because she strived for that drive and passion that was put into competitive cheering. It was something she had tried to achieve ever since she was a little girl. Today when they were looking for a fill in, she was not looking for a new girl to join the popular group, she was looking for somebody that had that same rage as her. And she was going to find it no matter what.

Nathan had made his way to the high school. He had just come from dropping Lucas off at Keith's garage and wanted to head over to his office so he could overlook some past basketball games on tape. The start of the season was a little over a week away and he was very nervous. Living up to Whitey's standards was going to be tough. So luckily, Lucas hadn't left with the extra car yet. They fought for it and after an intense thumb wrestling game, he won. He was never a loser and didn't plan on starting now.

Approaching the hall of the Whitey Durham Field House, he was suddenly greeted with girls. Not just a few girls, it seemed like thousands. He remembered Whitey saying something about cheerleading tryouts today. It made sense. The girls were prepared. Some of them with pom-poms, others with bows, and was that a cape? This would've been heaven for his younger self but he was different now. She had made him better. He just wished he could hold her again.

Taking a quick peek into the gym he saw the backs of three cheerleaders sitting at a table positioned in front of a mat where a girl was currently trying out, and doing horribly. If he didn't have work to do, he would think about watching for a good laugh.

"You can stay for the show if you want," he turned around to see a tall, skinny red head with a smirk on her face, similar to his. "I'm Rachel."

He shook his head and politely decline. He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Just then a girl came out and called out her name.

"Too bad, because I'm up next." She pronounced and bit her lip before entering the gym.

He was going to have to stay as far away from her as possible. He didn't need another stalker and she spelled nothing but trouble.

_Nathan had tried to stay as far away from her as possible. He knew that being around her too much would just make him want her more, and he couldn't show that. He didn't want her to think that this was just another one of his pleasurable dates because this wasn't even close. She was so different, so wondrous. He didn't want to loose her, he couldn't yet._

_So, that's why he had stood back when he saw Haley accept a dance with some tool he had met last week. He thought this was a date but he didn't want to come on too strong. She wasn't just another girl and he respected that. She deserved better than lame lines and smutty behavior. _

_But he had to keep reminding himself why he hadn't gone over there and bit the shit out of this guy yet_. For her_, he kept saying. _

_Turning around he ran into someone. "Sor- oh Carrie." He wasn't really sorry anymore. There was something seriously wrong with this girl. Ever since he'd arrived with his pals a few weeks ago, all she'd done was follow him around. Everywhere he looked, she wasn't too far behind. It was starting to get creepy._

"_Hi Nathan."_

"_Hi," damn he wished he had gone to get Haley._

"_I noticed you were all alone over here. Do you need some company?" he was trying as fast as he could to come up with an excuse, any excuse. Looking up found Haley's chocolate orbs staring at him vividly._

_Haley quickly looked away from his baby blues and back to Zach. The guy was a total prick. She could tell by the way he looked at her body like it was meat and the way he flirted with her, way too sensual for her liking. She hadn't been completely comfortable with guys like this since everything that had happened to her almost five years ago. She noticed Nathan stalk off away/ from the girl that had been practically drooling over him all night just then and she wanted to make sure he was alright. Pulling slightly away, she felt his arms tighten around her waist._

"_Zach."_

"_C'mon baby, we're having a nice moment." He was seriously starting to scare her now._

"_No, Zach, I need to go. Please get off me." She tried once more to break away, but he wouldn't budge. She was starting to panic. This couldn't happen, not again._

"_We're not done. You're not going anywhere." Then he looked up at her. His eyes had a determination in them. She had seen this look before and what it meant petrified her. He wasn't going to let up._

"_Get off of me!" She yelled once more will trying again to push him forcefully off of her. Before she could register what had happened, she saw Zach on the ground clutching his now bleeding nose, a small crowd forming around the scene, and Nathan holding his throbbing fist._

_He had saved her. _

"_Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" He screamed down at the bully_. That'll teach him.

"_Yeah right, like she's dating you," he retorted back. If Nathan wasn't staring so intensely at a confused Haley and getting lost in her eyes, he would've definitely kicked the shit out of the punk._

"_Yes she is. You'll see." She knew that every word was directed right towards her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a feverish kiss._

* * *

><p>"Haley, you can't be serious." Brooke was totally baffled. They hated Rachel, most people hated Rachel. She didn't want her to pick that whore just because she was dating their friend, Chase. So what if she was good, they could find another person to take the last spot. Somebody. Anybody.<p>

"I am serious." Rachel was good, they all knew it. She didn't care about her reputation even though she knew every rumor was true. Rachel was damn good and that's what she needed for a victory at competitions this year. "Rachel's in."

"I agree with Haley," Peyton spoke up. "Who cares if she's a hooker, she's good. We need her and I'm ready to go home."

"Fine but if she pulls anything, I call knocking her out first." Only Brooke Davis.

"Done," she laughed while they made their way back to the table. "Rachel, welcome to the team."

"Yay!" she cheered. Brooke and Peyton thought the same thing, _what a fake._

"But if you do anything to violate any of us, you're out, no questions asked." She meant it.

"That's fair." Haley nodded and the rest of the girls left, leaving the trio in the quiet gym.

They were now gathering their things when the double doors opened once more.

"Haley?" a familiar voice called out. No way. It couldn't be.

She dropped her clipboard as soon as she recognized that it was him. Blue met brown and the spark was still there. "Oh my God," she heard him stutter before she finally found her voice.

"Nathan."

**Ah Oh MY God! I know i left you off at two very HUGE parts but don't worry i am currently as we speak, working on the next chapter. So what do you think? Let me know what you think of everything...the party, their thoughts making them stop from being with each other, the almost laley kiss, the stalker carrie, rachel on the cheer squad, the zach guy, and the MAJOR parts of the story! Everything, let me know! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you all!**

**Also, do you guys want any Brucas or Jeyton? I'm not sure if i want to put that in... these past 3 chapters have been packed with info but when i ease into the story more, i'm going to need more plots so what do you say? Other couples as well or just updates on them and the main focus on Naley? Let me know. Thanks!**

_-Taylor_


	4. All That You Can't Leave Behind

**Okay so again i am going to say, thank you so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot and i'm glad you guys are giving me your input it really helps! So some people wanted brucas and jeyton, some didn't, but i have one brucas part in this scene but its about naley so don't worry! Now i know there were cliffhangers and here is the next part. Sorry it took longer than expected but it's here now so read on! One Tree Hill in 4 days! Get excited!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own One Tree Hill's characters or lines. Boo who... They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the creators of OTH.

**Enjoy and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: All That You Can't Leave Behind<strong>_

_They were now gathering their things when the double doors opened once more._

"_Haley?" a familiar voice called out. No way. It couldn't be._

_She dropped her clipboard as soon as she recognized that it was him. Blue met brown and the spark was still there. "Oh my God," she heard him stutter before she finally found her voice._

"_Nathan."_

Peyton and Brooke couldn't believe it. Haley's summer love, the one they could tell she was secretly battling to not think about, was here. Those two were inseparable the past summer, and the way he looked at her could make any girl go weak in the knees. Seeing the shocked expression on Haley's face and the ecstatic one on Nathan's, Peyton decided it was best if the two were left alone.

"We're just gonna…go," Peyton muttered to an oblivious Haley while pulling Brooke out by her arm.

"Details, Tutor Girl!" Brooke called before Peyton yanked her once more. There was some more hushed yelling until she heard them exit the hall and then there was nothing.

Nothing. Silence. Just the sound of their beating hearts and scattered thoughts racing in their minds. Haley couldn't stand this. She needed to know what he was thinking, why he was here. Had he come for her? God, she hoped so. She was so confused and scared but enraptured and joyful all at the same time. The things this man did to her. And as the silence grew even louder, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing here, Nathan?" she choked out.

Nathan was snapped from his thoughts just then. He'd had dreams about her, countless dreams of her wrapped in his arms, of her laughing and smiling, of her doing numerous things that led him to cold showers and yet here she was, in person. Standing right in front of him. This had to be another dream, yep they would be interrupted by a loud bang any second now and he would wake up in his empty room. But the sound never came. She was actually here. Remembering that she had just asked him a question, he didn't bother answering. Instead he strode forward, clutching her cheeks in his hands and kissed her, long and hard.

God, it felt good. So satisfying. So secure. So right.

She'd missed him so much. It had only been a little over a week, but she'd missed him more than she ever thought possible. They had been attached at the hip the past summer and going from spending all their time together to not even any communication with him was killing her. But now he was here and that's all that mattered. She had to stifle her moan as Nathan's tongue ran a swift path along her bottom lip. She needed to stop this before things got even more heated and her thoughts were blown completely out the window. So she reluctantly pulled back and rested her forehead on his as they both tried to catch their breath.

"How did you find me here?" she asked once more as blue met brown and she blushed. He was glad he still had that power over her and he hoped it would never go away.

"I wasn't- I mean, I didn't know you were here. God, you don't know how many Haley James' I called in North Carolina and then without looking I find you. And here of all places." He ducked down and started sucking on the column of her neck, almost sure he would leave a mark. She was loosing it completely now. Just the look he had given her was enough to make her go weak but this, this was making her heart beat so fast she thought she would combust.

Grabbing his cheeks in her palms, she forced him to stop this delicious sensation and meet her gaze. "You called people looking for me? How many people did you call?" she was amazed. This boy was perfect in everyway and the fact that he was so willing to find her made it even more special.

"I lost count after fifty-seven," he said shyly. He felt so whipped, but she was worth it. Way worth it.

She wanted to cry with happiness, God he was amazing. "Well you found me now and that's all that matters," she pronounced and leaned forward once more to place a quick but passionate kiss on his lips.

"Damn it, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." She hugged him but remembered her earlier thoughts. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well my family just moved here and I was coming to live with them. And do you remember the older guy I told you about that was like a grandfather to me?" Nathan questioned.

"Yeah."

"Well, he just happens to be the Ravens' coach and I just happen to be his new assistant." He knew she knew that he wanted to be working involved in some type of basketball again and he was so excited to tell her. He didn't want to run and tell his family or his brother or Cooper when he first got the job, he wanted to tell her.

"You're Whitey's assistant! Oh my God that's so great Nathan! I'm so proud of you!" She cheered while jumping into his arms.

"Thanks, Hales." Coming from her it meant everything. "So I answered your question, now answer mine. What are you doing here?" he asked repeating her earlier words.

"I live here. I go to school here." She said while pointing down at her cheerleading uniform. Nathan hadn't even noticed it. He was too busy looking into her gorgeous eyes and praying this was actually real. He was very confused as to why he hadn't noticed her outfit because it made her look hot as hell. It was a dream come true. Her presence was his dream come true.

"What are the chances of us both ending up in the same place?" he asked. It was the best surprise he ever received.

"It must be fate." She said with her eyes glowing as Nathan's smile widened and he kissed her lustfully once more.

Pulling back from the kiss, she slowly opened her eyes to see a suddenly flushed and pale Nathan. "Nathan, what's wrong?" she was getting worried now. It was like he just saw a ghost or thought of something terrifying.

He had.

"I'm a part of the Tree Hill Staff now," he started. She still didn't understand.

"Okay?"

"And I can't date a student."

And as fast as her spirits were lifted, they came down twice as fast. She felt her body literally sink at the sudden realization. She couldn't believe she didn't think of this sooner. Teachers and students weren't under any circumstances allowed to be together. This was going to be hard.

He couldn't loose his job. This was the best thing that had happened to him in a while. But Haley was the best thing that ever happened to him period. He couldn't loose his job because he would be forced to work dead end jobs and maybe never get back into the basketball world again, but if he lost Haley, well he just couldn't do it again. He was going to have to make a major decision, and fast.

Before either of them could say something, the rear gym doors flew open and a plump janitor waltzed in. They quickly tore apart from one another and faced the man. "Are you guys going to be here all night 'cause I gotta wax the floors in here."

"No we were just leaving," Haley stated before turning back to Nathan. "Can you meet me tonight?"

"When and where?"

"The River Court. Twelve o'clock sharp." She knew he knew where it was because he didn't go a day without trying to shoot a ball through a damn hoop.

"I'll be there." He said. They quickly said goodbye and walked out of the gym and to their cars. They both had tough decisions to make.

* * *

><p>Lucas was working at the garage today, and his dad asked him to take a recently fixed car out for a test run. Seeing that it was just past four o'clock, he turned the car around and made his way in the direction of Tree Hill High. Brooke had texted him saying, among other things, that they were done with cheerleading and decided to surprise her and give her a ride home. He was really enjoying himself with her lately and though he knew she wasn't looking for a relationship, he couldn't help but miss her.<p>

Seeing her and Peyton exiting the gym and Peyton getting in a car he recognized as Jake's, he roared the engine to life and pulled up to where Brooke was standing.

"Need a ride little lady?" He asked to a very confused Brooke.

"Broody! I thought you had to work?" She made her way to the passenger side of the gray Altima and jumped in next to him.

"I am but my dad let me take a break. My brother was supposed to come in today but he had some other work he needed to do so I got stuck with loads of work. I tell you he gets out of everything just because he's the oldest." He ranted while making his way out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" she asked.

"Yeah well Nathan just came to town about a week ago."

"Nathan?" No way. If this was the Nathan she thought it was, then there could be some serious drama here. She knew about Lucas almost trying to kiss Haley, and from the loving looks her and Nathan were giving each other earlier, she knew that this whole thing was going to hurt somebody.

"Yeah. He's my half brother. And he's twenty-one so he doesn't live at home, well at least until he got fired," Lucas laughed to himself while Brooke's mind was continuing to race. She needed to tell someone, anyone. Pulling out her cell phone she made her way to her contacts.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"I will tell you later but right now I need to call somebody…" She waited for the person's voice to come on the line before she spoke once more. "Peyton, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><em>The kiss was perfect. Everything a first kiss should be. She couldn't believe how good it felt. It wasn't very long or intense but she felt so much passion and desire in those couple of seconds then she'd ever felt with any other first she'd had. After the kissed, the crowd left and Zach and his buddies scurried out of the party, leaving them alone for this memorable moment.<em>

_When it ended she was speechless. She didn't know what to say, what to do. It felt so right, it felt as if she couldn't breathe. It was the best feeling in the world. And yet she couldn't find her words. He mind was screaming at her to say something or to do something but she was frozen, not even sure if her heart was still beating. She had to say something before he got the wrong idea._

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have," he said looking painfully hurt before darting out of the party._

_Too late._

_Nathan couldn't believe he'd just done that. Some jerk was all over Haley and when he heard her yelling for him to get off of her, he lost it and punched the guy square in the jaw. While it had hurt like a bitch, the hope and thanks he found in Haley's eyes had soothed the pain. He had to admit he hadn't thought things through but the moment just seemed perfect and he'd wanted to do it since the day he first laid eyes on her. And so he kissed her and she'd said nothing, just stared at him. It left him more confused then ever._

_He made his way off the pier and into the parking lot, down the steps that led to the beach and underneath the boardwalk to a spot he'd found a few weeks ago. It was quiet and serene. He got a lot of thinking done here. There were giant rocks you could sit on where the water splashed up every once in a while, and a gentle echo to the already peaceful sound of the waves crashing slightly against the legs of the pier. And growing secretly in between the rocks were theses little purple wild flowers. It was the picture of serenity._

_But it wasn't making him feel better._

"_Nathan?" he jumped slightly at her voice. He hadn't expected her to find him, but a part of him hoped she would. He wanted to apologize for kissing her so soon after they met, which was rare for him. He'd never had to ask for forgiveness for kissing a girl before. Most of the time he'd kiss girls the same night he met them, and end up with them in his bed the next morning, but he knew this was different. He just hoped she knew it too._

"_Haley I'm really sorry I shouldn't of punched that guy, and I shouldn't have called you my girlfriend, and I shouldn't have kissed you…" he rambled on before he felt Haley take a seat next to him in the sand and touch his arm to stop him. Her dainty fingers were cold but the heat that came from them could make him break out in sweat. _

"_Just answer me one thing," she started. He nodded, not able to form any eligible words. "Do you regret any of it? And answer honestly."_

_He was confused now. He'd expected her to say anything but that. He'd expected her to be mad for punching that tool before she could get his number, he'd expected her to be mad for calling her his girlfriend, and he'd expected anything other than seeing a smile on her face and eyes._

_Looking back up, he answered truthfully. "I think it's one of the best things I've ever done."_

"_Good, because I was hoping you would say that." She said before sealing her lips over his once more. Things were suddenly starting to feel right for him again._

* * *

><p>"But Peyton it was the most perfect, spontaneous, fairy tale kiss. I've dreamt of this for over a week now and it's finally happened again and he says– then he says he's not supposed to date a student! This is the worst day of my life!" Haley sobbed on Peyton's shoulder while shoving her spoon into a half eaten carton of fudge brownie ice cream.<p>

"Hales, I can totally see you in the next Confession of a Teenage Drama Queen movie," Peyton complimented through Haley's sniffling, trying to cheer her up.

"Peyton I called you over here to help me, not to play psychic!" she whined before crashing back onto her bed that was covered completely with snotty tissues and her trigonometry notes, which she studied every time she was upset.

"Haley listen to me." She demanded before continuing. "That man wouldn't even be considering anything if you didn't mean something to him. He's so obviously falling for you and I seriously doubt he wouldn't just want to be with you. You can't freak out, you have to have some hope." Peyton was right. Nathan didn't say he didn't want to be with her, he'd only just discovered he really shouldn't but that didn't mean anything, right? She wouldn't freak out until she had to, if she had to.

"You're right, Peyt. No more freaking out." Haley said. She had stopped crying now and was so thankful to Peyton. "You're a great friend. Thank you."

"You might want to save the cherishing until after I tell you this." Peyton started. The whole reason she'd called Haley and came over was because Brooke wasn't the best at giving people bad news in a kind way.

"Peyton, what do you mean?" Haley sat up looking her dead in the eye. She was making her nervous.

"Nathan _Scott_," she emphasized the word, "Is Lucas _Scott_'s older half-brother." She quickly said before grabbing a pillow and positioning it in front of her face for protection.

"That's his brother?" she said before running to the window and pointing to the Scotts' house. "And he's living over there right now?" Peyton nodded.

"Could this day get any worse?" she asked once more before shoving her head into her pillow with Peyton rubbing her back.

She didn't think so.

* * *

><p>"You what?" Nathan screamed.<p>

"I didn't mean anything, I promise!" Lucas said while slowly backing up. He made Nathan stand on the other side of the island in their kitchen for his safety and suddenly the counter didn't feel big enough. He had just told Nathan about what Brooke said about Haley not knowing they were related and about him and Haley becoming close. And regretfully, about the kiss. To say the least, Nathan wasn't taking it so well.

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything? You tried to kiss my girl!" he was pissed. Lucas was lucky he was his brother and that their little sister was just upstairs.

"To be fair I didn't know she was yours! Plus I like Brooke!"

He had a point. Nathan never said her name and he'd seen the way he was drooling over Brooke lately. He had no right to be mad. It was a mistake and he could tell Lucas wished it never happened. "Your lucky." He said pointed to him before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge to try and cool down.

Lucas remembered what she said that night. It would hurt his brother but he had a right to know. "Nate, there's something else."

He gulped the water now, "What is it?" He was nervous. Lucas didn't speak with that tone unless there was something that he knew that he wished he didn't.

"After I tried to um, you know," Lucas said avoiding eye contact, but he could still see the glare Nathan was giving him. "S-she said she had someone."

Nathan felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart. _Who the hell let the air out of my lungs?_ He thought. The thought of Haley with anyone else made him feel sick. How was it possible that she already had someone else? He knew she wasn't like that and it had only been a week or so. She must've had him before she came to Malibu. He wanted nothing more than to punch this mystery guy in the face.

But he would get her for himself. He would prove to her that he was the guy she wanted to be with. She was his girl. His Haley. His. But his job stood in the way of that. Them having a chance to be together. He was now more confused than ever and it was back to the drawing board. Midnight was in five hours.

* * *

><p><em>Haley checked her phone. 12:04 am. They had been down here for almost three hours now. She was glad that Brooke had called a little bit saying her and Peyton were going to walk back to the house with some new friends they met. When they'd arrived at the Davis' Malibu beach house, her and Peyton made sure to pick a totally separate room from Brooke so that they would never get locked out of the bedroom. They'd learned that lesson last year.<em>

_She had stayed behind with Nathan, in this little section under the pier that was totally secluded from the rest of the beach. They'd made out for a bit, talked, cuddled, made out some more and now with Nathan's jacket over her bare shoulders, she was sitting in between his legs. She liked this position. While he was talking earlier, he wasn't talking now. She knew he hadn't fallen asleep because she could still feel his rapid heart beating against her chest and his arms tighten around her every minute or so. She couldn't enjoy it with him thinking so loudly._

"_Are you thinking about me?" she asked, breaking him from his wondrous thoughts, all of her._

"_How'd you know I was thinking about you? I could've been thinking about the basketball rerun I missed tonight or I don't know puppies." he asked looking down at her._

_She laughed. He was so cute. "Because why wouldn't you be thinking of me?" She gave him a very impressive version of his own smirk._

_His eyes widened at that. Usually he was the cocky one but here she was proving him wrong with things about herself, yet again. "Very true." _

"_So what were you actually thinking of, Muscles?"_

"_Well, I was thinking that I like this arrangement."_

"_What arrangement?"_

"_Having you here with me, holding you, kissing you." He said while placing an opened mouthed kiss right under her ear. It sent shivers to the bottom of her spine._

"_Me too."_

"_And I'm thinking I don't want to kiss anyone else."_

_She was stunned. He could have any girl in Malibu. Half of them would drool as he past by and she didn't understand why he wanted to just be with her? "Really?"_

"_Yeah. You're so unlike any girl I've ever met, in a good way. You aren't afraid to be yourself. And you don't take anyone's shit. You don't try to be one of those plastic bimbos you see around. I really like that about you, and the fact that you see something in me. It means a lot. Plus having you look how you do and kiss the way you do is just an added bonus." She was blushing now._

"_What would you say about trying this out, you and me?" he asked while holding his breath. "We don't have to be a couple yet, we can just see how things go?"_

_She was grinning from ear to ear now. She turned in his arms and sat up to look him straight in the eye, "I'd love that." She kissed him once more._

"_Good, now how bout I get you home."_

"_Sure," she helped him up and their hands stayed connected as they made their way to his car and drove until they pulled into the driveway of the beach house._

"_So tomorrow, do you have any plans?" she asked as they made their way to the deck by the front door._

"_Yeah, I do," she felt a little disappointed. "With you." She smacked his shoulder then. _Ass.

"_Okay so I was thinking we can just hang here tomorrow, the girls always go out so we can have a peaceful day."_

"_Sounds perfect. I will come around ten."_

"_Okay, but you won't be able to come in unless you have coffee in your hands." He laughed and she kept her straight face, until he realized she was serious._

"_Don't you have a coffee machine in this big house?" He said looking at it, it was huge. He knew the girls had money, but this was huge._

"_Yeah we do, but Brooke says it's not as good as the place down the street." She laughed and he joined in. He loved her smile._

"_Okay four coffees and some bagels, coming up." He had to write this down before he forgot. He wanted to make her happy._

"_I think that's bonus points," she hugged him and he kissed her forehead before turning to leave. "Aren't you going to say goodnight?" he heard her say and smiled before turning around and kiss her passionately on the lips._

_After he left, Haley couldn't help but smile. Tonight was perfect. She rushed inside, she had so much to tell the girls._

* * *

><p>It was now 12:01am, and Haley was late. She was never late, that was his role. He was starting to get worried until he saw a white Volvo come from out of the shadows and park under the confines of the huge oak tree. This was it, and he was scared shitless.<p>

"Hi," she quietly said, making her way to the middle of the court where he stood, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Hey," he started. "I was worried about you, usually I'm the one that's late."

She chuckled, "yeah I'm sorry I had to be inspected by Brooke."

"Gotcha," he knew all about Brooke's 'inspections.' It was the reason they were late to concerts or dinner reservations that summer because she always had to make sure Haley's outfit was acceptable.

"So, I know this is a really bad situation for us but–"he cut her off then.

"I want to be with you. I know I could loose my job but maybe we can just not tell anybody? We can- we can sneak around if we need to, meet at night in other cities. It could be fun? Maybe? I don't know Haley, God, you make things so confusing. But in the best way and I just can't be in the same town, seeing you around and not being able to kiss you. And i just want you to be mine."

She needed to stop his rambling, that was her role. "Nathan, stop talking and kiss me."

He laughed at her demand, stepping forward and kissing her with all the passion and unknown feelings he had.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes had witnessed the whole thing.

**There we go! What do you think? Did it live up to your expectations or not? Please please please let me know what you think! And also let me know who you think is standing there. Okay so for the next chapter, i probably won't have it up until sunday because i'm a competitive dancer and tomorrow i have competition all day, so either sunday or at the latest monday! I hope you enjoyed it and keep up the great reviews! Let me know what you think! Thanks so much!**

_-Taylor_


	5. Everything In Its Right Place

**First i'm going to say thank you so much for the reviews again! I love that you guys are so faithful! Second, I am going to say sorry for the late posting! I can't believe how fast this week has gone, i have been loaded with last minute school work before break so that was all i did for two days ugh. Well now that's over and I finally wrote my next chapter! This chapter is mostly fluff between them and there will be bigger news in the next chapter but i hope you enjoy it! Also, what did you guys think of OTH on tuesday? It was sooo cute them reminiscing about the old days and the memories, and i loved the naley scenes. I also loved when clay, quinn, and Jamie tried to eat six crackers in a minute, hysterical! Haha! But im sad they didn't show haley immediately after giving birth and im soooo mad brooke didn't get her baby! She deserved that baby! Anyway that was my rant and here's the next chapter... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any OTH characters or lines, they are owned by Mark Schwahn and the creators of OTH.

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Everything In Its Right Place<strong>_

"NO, get off of me! NO!" Haley screamed once more before her mind switched from the horribly vivid memory back to her big, dark room. Her alarm clock was blaring and luckily had woken her before she ever got to the torture in her dream. Switching it off, she turned back and sighed. This had been a reoccurrence lately. The same nightmare every night. At least in the summer she had Nathan to protect her but these past two weeks back in Tree Hill without him next to her were making things worse. Almost as bad as they were the months following everything. As tears weld up and blocked her vision, she tried to think of things besides that, anything besides that.

Hearing a door slam down the hall, she quickly pulled the covers up until she remembered that it was just Brooke or Peyton. They had spent the night so that the girls could get dolled-up together this morning.

This was it. The day she had waited her whole life for was finally here. Okay maybe not her whole life, but ever since she started the seventh grade, she had a set plan for high school and that plan mostly took place in her senior year. And that year started today. She had always wanted to be a teacher, elementary level probably, ever since she had started tutoring her freshman year. Her plan was to graduate valedictorian with a 4.0 GPA and get accepted into an ivy-league college, any ivy-league college. Maybe Princeton or Yale or Stanford, it didn't matter as long as it was top notch. And that's what she planned on doing, until she met him. Now all she wanted to do was ditch school and spend the day with him comforting her. She knew this wasn't good, letting a boy determine her future but she couldn't help it when he was always on her mind, all the fucking time.

And why wouldn't she be thinking of him? God, he was so perfect. He was a beautiful man. Never had she thought that she would find a man beautiful but he was just so damn gorgeous. The way he lit up when you would ask him about basketball, or the way that his raven-black hair was never out of place, or the way that he treated her as if she were the only girl left on earth, as if she was the center of his world. She couldn't help but be ecstatic, or nervous, or completely smitten whenever he was around, he just made it so easy. And ever since he told her he wanted to be with her no matter what, things were ten times better.

Just then her door burst open and a very cheery Brooke and Peyton entered wearing robes and facial masks. "Well good morning sleepy-head! Wow, usually you're the first one up but it looks like we're going to have to skip your mud mask and go straight for those eyebrows." Brooke exclaimed while they plopped down on either side of Haley's queen-sized bed.

"My eyebrows are fine," she said unenthusiastically. She had finally got her breathing back under control by thinking of Nathan and just wanted to shower to get the remainder of cold-sweat off of her skin.

The girls noticed Haley not even putting up a fight for her eyebrows and started to get worried. "Hales, are you okay?"

"Yeah you seemed on-edge. Is everything okay?" Brooke asked in all seriousness now.

"Sure, I'm fine." She tried to shrug it off but the girls knew her too well.

"Haley."

"Guys, I'm okay. I promise." She stated more firmly before heading to the bathroom and calling out once more, "I'm going to go take a shower and you better not have picked out your outfits without me!"

"She's having those nightmares again huh?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Yeah it seems so. It hasn't been this bad since, well, at least she had Nathan this summer." Peyton replied.

"We need to do something Peyton."

"I think she needs to talk to him about this, but we have to convince her to do it on her own."

* * *

><p>Nathan came drudging down the steps, still in some-what of a sleepy daze. He wasn't getting the best sleep nowadays. He'd tossed and turned all night. Not because of today being the first day of school, not about his past, but about Haley. And the fact that she was sleeping just next door, in probably something that showed off her luscious curves perfectly. Things were going amazing for the two of them. They had spent the previous day together, from start to finish. Hiding in the confines of Haley's basement, they were able to lie together and not be disturbed. He wasn't one for cuddling before, but God he could hold her in his arms forever and never grow tired of it.<p>

The only problem was that they weren't technically together. Sure he had no intentions or plans to see another girl soon, if ever, but he didn't know if Haley felt the same way. And the thought of her with another guy petrified him, it was the reason he had only slept for three and a half hours.

Today was the first day of school, and while he wasn't a teacher, he still had to be there and supervise study hall during the day before basketball practice in the afternoon. He knew that boys found Haley attractive, he knew she was beautiful, but the thought of what any horny teenage boy would want to do to her could have him foaming at the mouth. And the biggest problem was that he couldn't do anything about it.

Entering the kitchen, he put his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind before greeting his family and taking a recently toasted bagel his mother held out to him. "Have a good first day Lily Pad," he yelled to her before making his way out the front door to his impatient brother standing next to the started vehicle.

"You'd think now that you're older, your time management skills would improve," he said while jumping into the passenger side of the car as Nathan slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Up yours Lucas." He really wasn't in the mood for this, he had more important things to think about.

"I'm just saying you're almost as bad as you were in high school." Nathan turned to him with a pointed glare embellished in his eyes, his brother knew that look and decided now wasn't the best time to discipline him on something he knew would never change. "Changing the subject then, so you excited for the first day Mr. Scott." He added with sarcasm before Nathan's hand came whirling towards his shoulder. "Ow!"

"No."

"Why not? You've been looking forward to coaching for days now." These were the times when he wondered if his brother was bipolar. He changed his mind ever fucking minute.

"Yeah, but I just realized Haley's a student. And boys will look at her because she's beautiful, and smart, and a cheerleader. And there's nothing I can do about it and I can't go a whole day seeing her and not being able to kiss her. But I can't do that because I don't want to loose my job or get her in trouble, she wants to go to a good college and I need her to be happy." He rambled while imagining the looks the boys were surely going to give her, this was making him dizzy now.

Lucas laughed, his brother was _so_ whipped. "So what are you going to do?"

"That's why the invented study hall, little brother." He smirked while pulling into the staff parking lot of the high school and killing the engine. "I will show her what I can give her and they can't."

"Ew, but I guess you're right. Well good luck, I'm going to go meet up with everyone before homeroom. Remember, us kids want you to be our friend," he laughed before jogging off towards the quad. Nathan shook his head chucking while grabbing his bag and locking the doors. He felt someone moving towards him and heard the swift sound of high heels on the pavement. _Haley_ he thought, but was disappointed to look up and see the red head from cheerleading tryouts. Rhonda was her name? Ah he didn't give a damn, she wasn't Haley.

"Well, well Mr. Scott. You excited for your first day?" Rachel smiled seductively.

"Uh, yeah. It-it should be a good day," he politely answered as fast as he could. He didn't want to be standing here another second.

"Oh I'm sure it's going to be. Especially fourth period."

"Why's that?"

"Well, that's when I'm in your study hall. Look for me," she added before winking and heading towards the entrance.

Crap, Rebecca wasn't going to give this up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay Brooke and I are going down the beach to hang out with the guys. If you need me I'm on my cell. And do me a favor, don't be in the same position when we get back." She said sarcastically while Brooke came up behind her.<em>

"_Seriously, the two of you have been in that entwined position for three weeks now whether it was here or on the lounge chair outside, or on Haley's bed, or on the beach or…" Peyton covered her mouth with her hand. "Ow Brooke, did you just bite me?"_

"_Maybe," she laughed and soon they all joined in._

"_Long story short, go out and do something. Okay? Bye," and with that the two stormed out the screen door leaving Nathan and Haley alone in the house until Brooke came back through the doors, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

"_Brooke, if having the house to yourself was up to you, you would be having sex with hot lifeguards. Don't you remember telling me that?" Haley asked, Brooke wasn't a slut but she definitely loved to get it on._

"_Oh right. Well in that case, don't do anything I would do. Ta-ta!" _

"_Only Brooke Davis," Haley said shaking her head. "Have we been in the same position for two weeks?"_

"_Hales," Nathan started._

"_I think we have."_

"_Hales, there's no problem with being in this position is there?" _

_There really wasn't. She loved the feeling of being in Nathan's arms, and these past three weeks had been nothing short of a fairytale. They had spent every waking minute together. As soon as the sun was up, they were together. Now that he was in her life, she didn't know what she would do without him. Whether they had gone to the beach, or a barbeque, or stayed in and kissed, it was perfect for Haley and exactly how she wanted to spend her summer._

"_Is there a problem with us being alone in this big giant house?" he asked seductively in her ear while tightening his grip around her, "or with me kissing you like this?" he questioned once more while kissing the exposed portion of Haley's neck._

_Damn it, he was good. He knew it too, and was definitely using it to his advantage._

_Rolling them over so Nathan was on top of her, he slowly started to devour her neck, attempting to leave his mark. It was times like these that she could easily get lost in him and forget her name, and now was no different. After he nipped and licked her neck, she needed him, needed to taste him. She cupped his head and directed it towards her own lips. They didn't waste any time and his tongue immediately sought out to enter the crevices of her mouth. _

_He didn't know why, but he needed her. She was like a drug. A beautiful, smart, strong drug that he wanted to overdose on. Usually with other girls, he did one and was done, but Haley was different. She was so special and elegant in everything he learned she did. And he could feel it, that this could be something big. And every time he was with her, he wanted more. Knowing that since her thigh was positioned right against his member, she could easily feel how much he wanted her._

_And she did, that's what scared her. Things easily got hot and heavy between the two of them. She knew he had experience and that he could have any girl he wanted but she wasn't like that. She wasn't willing to give herself to someone so easily. She needed to stop things before they went any further. Pulling away, she looked down as the two tried to catch their breaths._

_Nathan was confused, she was into it one minute and then suddenly she stopped. He just hoped he didn't push her because that's the last thing he wanted to do. "Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you."_

"_Nathan no, I'm just- I don't want to rush things." She felt bad stopping and make him doubt himself but she just couldn't go there._

"_Haley I'm not going to force you, I promise. Whenever you're ready, I'll be too." And he meant it, he would wait as long as he had to, for her._

"_Thank you," she said sighing. She was relieved and leaned up to kiss him once more until she felt something vibrating on her leg. "Someone's happy to see me."_

"_Wipe the smirk off pretty, it's just my phone. But between you and me, I'm always happy to see you."_

_She blushed as he reached into his pocket and answered the person on the other line. He mouthed 'Cooper' to her and talked for a few seconds before returning his phone to his pants. "That was Cooper, he locked himself out again. I gotta go to his rescue."_

"_Okay," she tried not to sound disappointed but all she wanted to do was spend the day with him. _

"_Hales, don't be sad. I'll tell you what, I wanted to take you somewhere today anyway so be ready around seven and I will come get you." He smirked above her._

"_I hate surprises, just tell me."_

"_Not this one you won't, I promise. Be ready at seven, okay? I will come get you." He said once more before kissing her chastely on the lips and pushing up off of her making his way towards the door._

_Turning around again, he smiled to her, "Goodbye beautiful."_

"_Bye Muscles," she smiled and he exited the house. She squealed a little before realizing she had no idea what to wear tonight. She rushed towards Brooke's closet to search for the perfect outfit while counting down the remainder of the five hours until he came._

* * *

><p>The final bell rang for third period, his free period. First and second period study hall had gone smoothly but he figured that was because the students were underclassmen. He had to admit that he didn't mind having to supervise the class but he wished Haley was in one of them. He had been texting her all morning and laughing as she texted him back saying to stop because she would get in trouble. She was such a good person, and he really loved that about her. But as the first half hour passed, he didn't think he could just text her anymore. He needed to see her.<p>

She was in current events this period and the wrinkle of a teacher wouldn't notice if she was gone for a while, so he texted her.

'_Hey pretty, can you meet me in the janitor's closet near the gym? I need to see your beautiful face.'_

He waited for a reply and prayed she would be able and willing to come see him.

'_Nathan, don't you have a class?' _She replied.

'_Not this period. C'mon Hales, I miss you so much.'_

He smirked at how fast she replied, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist him so he got up and made his way quietly to the closet before opening the text.

'_Fine but if I get in trouble, you're going to pay, Muscles.'_

'_I can't wait. Torture me.' _

'_Jerk.'_

'_See you soon, babe.'_

'_Yeah, yeah.'_ He laughed at that, she really wasn't pissed because she wouldn't come if she was.

Waiting in the darkened closet, he sighed. What was taking her so long? Just then, the door slowly crept open and he recognized her distinctive smell, her jasmine shampoo mixed with the clean smell that was distinctively hers, he had grown to enjoy this smell.

"Nathan?" she whispered, making sure it was the right closet. Instead of answering he grabbed her arms and twirled her around until he had her pinned up against the back wall. He heard her gasp and reassuringly rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I was starting to wonder if you were actually coming."

"Why? I could never pass up on an offer to make out with a teacher in a dark supply closet," she joked and he could tell she was smirking, he had taught it to her after all. "I'm figured I should come torture you now."

His mouth suddenly became dry and he wished for nothing more than for them to be able to be together and not have to sneak around. She then pushed up on her toes and, too painfully slow for his liking, moved her lips over his neck. The sensation of her lips and the feeling off her finger tips grazing his scalp had his breath becoming ragged. She loved having this power over him, the power to have him melt at her touch. And it made things better because she definitely enjoyed it.

He didn't know how she did it, but every time her lips came in contact with him, his heart sped up incredibly. He felt like he would faint if she continued this and he had no type of balance. He moved his hands to rest on the wall on either side of Haley's head and let his head fall down until it was a top her own. He couldn't take this anymore and ducked down to capture his lips within his. They couldn't get enough of each other as he lifted her up in his grasp and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued kissing for what felt like hours, days, weeks until the bell signaling the end of the period filled the quiet closet.

"Shit," she heard him mutter under his breath. He put her down and let their foreheads find each other. Giving her one more quick kiss he annoyingly said, "I have a class this period."

"Yeah I need to get back to class now. I'm sure Peyton grabbed my books but still," she replied. "I will let you text me for the rest of the day if you really want."

"You're too good to me." She laughed and whacked his shoulder lightly before they both headed for the door. "Why don't I go out first and you can leave in a couple minutes?"

"Sure. Wait" he yelled to her before pulling her back once more for a passionate and shattering kiss. "I will call you tonight."

"Okay, bye." It was all she could muster out before exiting into the crowded hallway. She made a detour to the bathroom to splash some water on her face so no one would notice the flushed expression she was surely wearing.

The things he did to her.

* * *

><p><em>Haley had finally found a sundress that looked good on her. After searching through her and Brooke's closets, she finally come across a coral halter dress that showed her curves well and gently swooshed over her thighs. She had just showered and after drying and styling her hair so the one side was pinned just above her ear, preceded to getting dressed. She dusted her face with bronzer and some light make up and added gold studs to her ears. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time and was happy with the final product and hoped Nathan would be too. She then noticed the messy room and put everything back in its place before making her way down the steps to the great room where the clock read 6:57pm, perfect.<em>

_The knock she was expecting came, and she felt her nerves reach a high now. She wasn't completely nervous around him anymore but she was nervous of what he would think of her and where they were going. Opening the door for him, his back was facing her until her realized she was standing there. He looked amazing, in a blue button up and gray dress pants. And she couldn't get over how great his ass looked in those pants. _

"_Do you like what you see?" he smirked and she blushed at being caught._

"_You clean up nicely."_

"_I know." There was his cocky side again, but she couldn't complain because it kind of turned her on. "I can say the same about you, wow, Haley you look gorgeous."_

_She blushed once more and closed the door behind her before he took her hand and led her towards his car. "So where are we going?" she asked._

"_Nope."_

"_What do you mean nope?" she knew what he meant but didn't get why he had to keep the surprise, she didn't like them after all._

"_I mean nope as in you are not going to weasel this out of me with that cute little pouty face of yours. I'm keeping my surprise until you see it for yourself."_

"_Whatever," she sighed and he opened the passenger side door and let her in before making his way to his own side, getting in and driving off in the opposite direction of her house. _

_They spent the car ride with their hands intertwined and talking occasionally, Haley begging to know the secret every other minute. Nathan was enjoying this, making her suffer. Not making her uncomfortable but the fact that he could make her squirm in a playful way. It made him wonder if he could have her squirming another way. And it didn't help that she looked breath-taking in that dress, it showed her body off incredibly well. Before his breath became too ragged, he sighed happily once he saw his destination come into view. He got off of the main road and parked the car before helping his girl out. _

_There was a path lined with a white picket fence on the one side and the other was decked with beautiful pink tulips that sparkled in the sunset. It was so serene and Haley couldn't believe that a place this beautiful existed. Nathan grabbed her hand and started down the walkway. As they got past a section of tall trees bloomed with flowers of white, an old lighthouse came into view. It was charming, and completely secluded. The white walls of it were growing darker from weathering and the metal had slightly rusted but it had so much character that there was no way she couldn't find it filled with potential._

"_What do you think?" he asked, bringing her from fond thoughts._

"_Nathan this is place is- it's amazing. How'd you find this place?" _

"_My grandparents used to bring my brother and me down here. They had a house right near here and we used to stay with them for a week every summer. This was the only place I've ever felt completely safe. Everything about it just calms me and I feel as though nothing can go wrong here." He confessed._

"_Wow. So why did you bring me here?" _

"_Well," he said looking at her and stopping right in front of the building, "you are the only person that's ever made me feel completely safe, so I wanted to bring you to the _place_ I feel safe."_

_She blushed, she loved that he was so honest with her. She felt him being himself around her and was thankful everyday that he trusted her that much. "I'm glad you can find that in me."_

"_And I'm glad you find something in me worth pursuing." He leaned down and kissed her once more, so passionate and adoring. It made her heart soar but scared her that they had found something so great in such little time. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and decided to just enjoy it. "C'mon" he said once the kiss broke and led her into the lighthouse and up the stairs._

"_If I fall, you better catch me Muscles," she laughed while trying hard to keep her balance in front of him on the steps._

"_You bet your pretty little ass that I will catch you," he said staring right at her._

_She gave him a pointed glare and made a mental note to smack him for his remark later. Once they reached the top, she stepped through the doorway and onto the balcony at the top. "Oh my God!"_

_The sun was setting just above the horizon in a mixture of yellows and pinks. There was an aroma to it that filled her senses with the smell of fresh salt water and Nathan's cologne. If this wasn't heaven, she couldn't imagine what was. "I can see why you feel so safe!" she exclaimed while gripping the railing and facing him._

"_Yeah, I could spend days up here."_

"_Thank you for bringing me here, it's amazing!" she called and wrapped her arms around his waist before snuggling into his broad chest._

"_You're very welcome, pretty," he kissed the top of her head before breaking away and bending behind her to pick up a picnic basket. "Now can you go for some macaroni and cheese? Peyton said it was your favorite."_

"_Hell yes!" Her smile broadened if possible, this night couldn't get any better. _

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime now, and Haley put the remainder of her books in her locker before she spotted Brooke walking her way. "Hey girly!"<p>

"How's your day going so far Brookie?" She asked as Brooke linked her arm through Haley's and the two headed to the cafeteria to grab lunch before heading to the quad.

"It's going good, My textile class is so much fun, you, me and Peyt all have English Lit next period, and Luke and I have gym together."

"Why the hell did you take gym? You hate gym," she would never, ever fully understand the mind of her best friend.

"Because Mr. Beaker gives the seniors free periods whenever he doesn't feel like teaching, which is everyday. Plus a certain blonde haired cutie is in my class that can help me pass the time," she smirked.

"Only you."

"So how's your day going, did you see hot shot yet today?"

"Yeah during third, in the janitor's closet," she looked down slightly embarrassed. It wasn't something she would've normally done but he was worth it.

"You're becoming more like me everyday," she clapped as they reached the table where Peyton, Bevin, Anna, and all the guys were sitting.

"Great."

As soon as they sat down, Peyton pulled her arm to whisper in her ear. "I need to tell you something but you need to promise not to freak out."

"Hi to you too Peyton. What is it?" she was confused and Brooke leaned in as well.

"Are you telling her about you know who?"

"Yeah, I can't believe her. She's such a slut!" Peyton fired back.

"I know right! Like c'mon who does that?"

"Does what?" Haley was so confused.

"He was so uncomfortable you could tell."

"Guys!" she yelled.

"Sorry," Peyton started. She took a deep breath and took Haley's hand. They were really starting to freak her out. "Jake told me that Rach-ho was flirting with Nathan in study hall last period. She apparently had her shirt pulled all the way down and was biting her lip. Total flirting."

"She probably just wants to get in his pants." Brooke said while crunching on her salad.

"I know."

"Hales- wait you what?" The girls looked at her strangely, she never knew gossip before them.

"I know. He's been texting me all afternoon complaining about her and saying that he didn't like it and all. He's so cute," she smiled at his words, he was such a good guy.

"Oh, well okay then." They didn't really know what to do now, this never happened before. "I'm glad he's so good to you girlfriend!"

"Thanks." Looking up, she spotted him walking out of the school and choosing a seat next to Whitey and some of the other young coaches. He was staring at her from the moment their eyes met and she couldn't help but blush at the intent look he wore.

"Haley can you please not have eye sex with your boyfriend right in front of us," Brooke whispered causing Peyton to snicker and Haley to give her a harsh gaze. She turned back towards her chicken and met his baby blues once more. Things were so great with them.

Across the quad, Rachel could sense something going on between the two of them. When she flirted with Mr. Scott earlier, he had been uneasy and repeatedly told her he had a girlfriend. That had never happened to her before, she had even scored some young married guys. It was all in a days work. But the way these two were staring at each other, she knew that he was talking about her. She always got what she wanted and she wanted Coach Scott, nothing was going to stand in the way of that. Especially, Haley James.

Her cell phone rang just then and she answered it immediately, "Hello?"

"Rachel Gatina?" the voice said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have some information that can help you." She smirked at this, this person obviously was willing to help her and she gladly accepted.

"Great, what is it?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you ate my macaroni and cheese," Nathan laughed as he and Haley made their way up the steps of her house. They had had a better night than he had planned for. After Haley had eaten both his and her own macaroni, they watched the sun set and engaged in heated moments before the sea breeze became unbearably cold.<p>

"Hey, macaroni and cheese is food of the Gods!" She bit back while laughing as well.

"Yeah if the Gods are five-year olds!" She smacked him but couldn't help but laugh, her obsession really was childish but she didn't care.

"I hope you had fun tonight," he said while wrapping his arms around her petite figure.

"I really did, thank you for taking me there. I haven't enjoyed a date that much, ever." He smiled at that, he loved showing her a good time and making her happy. God, when did he become such a sap?

"Anything for you," he said and leaned down to kiss her forcefully on the lips. Their kiss was immediately deepened and they broke apart once air became an issue. They rested their foreheads together and tried to catch their breaths, loving the feeling of being so close.

"I hate this part," she whispered just enough so he could hear.

"I know me too. But hey, I will be here bright and early like everyday and we will spend the whole day together okay?" he asked, trying to make her feel better. He hated leaving her just as much but he didn't want her to be upset.

"Stay," she said.

"Haley you don't have to-" he started but she cut him off.

"I want you to."

He wanted to scream yes, there was nothing he wanted more than to have her wrapped in his arms at night but things were moving tremendously fast and he didn't want her to regret it. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she replied immediately before lacing their hands together and pulling him towards the door.

"Okay," he said and the door slammed behind them. He had a feeling he wasn't going to regret this.

**Okay so there we go, another chapter. Now i know not much happened in this chapter, but i needed them to have some fluff before i got to more drama. Anyway, what did you think? Love it or hate it? Let me know your opinions and anything you think should happen! Also, don't worry i will try to add more leyton and brucas for those of you who want it, in the next chapter. This one was just long as it was! So please review and i hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, i'm looking for a story that i know is a chapter story where after Naley get together they have a bachelor party and Nathan gets drunk and is repeatedly asking for Haley all night? Does anybody know what story that is? My friend asked me because she knows i read it but i can't think of the name! Ugh, please help! Thanks and hope you liked it!**

_-Taylor_


	6. A Multitude of Casualties

**Wow, that took a long time again! Sorry about that! But thank you all soooo much for the reviews and subscriptions! It means a lot! So what did you think of last weeks OTH, huh? I thought it was cute, Lydia is adorable, and James Lafferty's acting was amazing this week! I was very impressed by his yelling! Ah! But it lacked Naley scenes): anyway i hope next weeks is good too! So onto the story now...i know you all hate Rachel but she is just apart of the story. i hate her too! But its Naley all the way for me. There is some jeyton in this chapter but not too much, just enough i think. So let me know what you think..Bigger next chapter but this has some info in it too. So please review and let me know what you think! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill, its characters, or its lines. Booo! They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the creators of OTH!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: A Multitude of Casualties<strong>_

_She kicked off her heals and shrugged off his blazer while he stared at her intently, his eyes barely blinking. This approach of hers had come out of nowhere. She was being so bold, so direct in what she wanted. And what she wanted was him. His breath hitched as he watched her interlock their hands and waltz backwards towards the bedroom. He really wasn't expecting anything so soon. Sure he had gone straight to it with other women, but none of them were Haley James. She was so special and meriting as a person and he didn't want to treat her like just another partner. He didn't want to loose her and more importantly, have her regret it. Behind the desire and want in her eyes he saw a look of debate and anxiousness and he didn't want that. He wanted her to be one hundred percent sure. As hard as it was to wait, and it was painfully hard now, he would wait. She was worth it._

"_Haley," he started as they entered her bedroom and she banged the door shut with her sandal laced foot. He knew they weren't going to do this now, she wasn't ready whether she knew it or not. And it wasn't the right setting. He knew Haley was a romantic after watching __Casablanca__ and __The Notebook__ with her. She was into the whole sappy music and rose petals, which he frankly didn't give a fuck about but if she did then he would as well. And this wallpapered room with clothes discarded around was not the image he was sure she would be happy to remember. She sat down on her bed now, pulling him by the collar along the length of her. She unbuttoned the first button and immediately suckled the soft skin of his throat between her lips. Oh God, maybe they could just- No he needed to stop this. "Haley." He choked out more forcefully and she pulled away to look into his eyes._

"_Oh my God, Nathan I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me I just, I wanted you to-" he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she realized what she had done. He felt a pang at his heart seeing her so disheveled and confused. _God, what was happening to him?

"_Hey," he started while pulling her into his lap and cupping her cheeks in his palms. She kept looking away though, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He gently pulled her chin up to meet her chocolate eyes and he reluctantly met hers. "Do not be embarrassed. It's okay."_

"_No it's not, I just made a total fool out of myself. God I'm such an idiot."_

"_Haley, you are not an idiot." He enforced. "Now please stop and listen to me okay?" _

_She met his gaze and waited for what he was to say. "I just-"_

"_No, we don't need to rush this and I could see in your eyes you weren't ready. I don't want to take advantage of you. This beautiful person I've grown to know is so particularly unique and amazing that I just want to enjoy her presence because there is no where else I'd rather be." _

_She let a soft sob escape her throat then. He was so sweet and perfect that she couldn't even be embarrassed anymore. He leaned down to place a soft but longing kiss on her lips before standing. She couldn't let him leave now, not after what he had said. She just wanted to lie in his arms tonight, if not forever._

"_Can you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep," she shyly spoke up._

"_Of course," he grinned. "Just let me go to the bathroom and then I will join your sexy ass."_

_She giggled and smiled as he drudged off towards the bathroom. He couldn't wait to climb back into bed with her and enjoy being together, but right now he had some stress to relieve._

* * *

><p>Walking back into the gym, he couldn't help but stand back and take in the familiar scene of a high school basketball game. It had been a while since he had been to one of these, a basketball game in general. Ever since his accident, he hadn't enjoyed a live game or even one on television. It had been too painful to see what he had given up, so he stayed away. But now he was back, by his own choice. He knew what he was getting into, he knew that taking this assistant coaching job would bring back all the horrid memories he'd experienced but he accepted it. He had let it all affect him for too long. He just hoped he had enough strength to carry himself through this game.<p>

He had arrived about an hour and a half ago to help Whitey prepare the team for their season opener and they were now finishing off the third quarter. Watching both the Ravens and the Oak Lake Huskies race up and down the court, he couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Oak Lake Academy was known for its basketball players and skill. Many scouts looked to them for future players and some of his Duke teammates were from OLA. Not only were they up against the team favored to make it to state, but there was a lot ridding on this game. Tree Hill was first and foremost a basketball town, it strived on the success of its basketball team. When they won, it was like the whole town rejoiced for days. With that and the knowledge from his now former brother that the town had the latest assistant coach fired, he couldn't think straight. So many thoughts were running through his mind. He needed this job. It was the only way back into the world he missed and yearned for. He couldn't leave it yet.

"You seem a little tense out there," he heard from behind him. Turning he saw none other than Rachel. She was damn persistent, he'd give her that. The flirting had gotten worse in the past week and he couldn't get it through her fucking head that he wasn't at all interested. It reminded him of someone else he knew. "If you need me to relieve your stress..."

"Rachel," he said while shaking his head. He saw those familiar chocolates over Rachel's shoulder staring worriedly at them. She knew about Rachel's seducing and often comforted him when he was pissed about it, but he also knew she was worried about it. While she was stubborn and would never admit it, he could read her like a book.

"I know, I know. You have a girlfriend and I'm a student. You've only told me about twenty times a day." She laughed while licking her lips. He was already nervous about the game but having her so close while Haley watched from afar was enough to make him self-destruct. "I get it. But I can guarantee you she's not as hot as me," she whispered while stalking by and back to join the rest of the cheerleaders. _What did that mean?_ He thought. He prayed to God that she didn't find about him and Haley.

Seeing Haley make her way into the barren hallway, he knew she wanted to talk to him. Taking one more deep breath, he quietly snuck out of the gym unnoticed and made his way to the janitors' closet they had been occupying everyday during third period. _It should just have our names on it, _he thought.

Chuckling, he opened the closet and saw her playing with one of her loose curls. She was dressed in her cheerleading outfit, and he had to remember to breathe. The cut on her top showed the creamy skin of her neck perfectly while her skirt had a cut on the side that extenuated her legs, God her legs.

"Eyes up here, Muscles," she laughed, tearing him from his gratifying thoughts.

"I can't help it. You're very sexy Haley James," he smiled before while gripping her hips and pulling her towards him. He leaned down and kissed her and it immediately raged into more.

She pulled away though, "We can't. We both have to be back out there. I came here to talk to you, not so you can have your way with me." She smirked then.

He groaned but nodded his head. "I'm really worried about Rachel, I think she's up to something."

"Yeah? Well I'm worried about you right now."

He looked up at her, surprised. But then again, she was full of surprises. "Me?"

"Yeah. I know you, and you're nervous. But why is that? You know what you're doing, I know that for a fact. Nathan, you are so good at what you do. All the guys on the team are always saying how great Coach Scott is and how much his knows about basketball. I think you need to stop doubting yourself and believe in what you can do because I believe in you. You can do this Nathan."

He felt some self pride then. Haley was right, he knew what he was doing and if he just believed in himself and his ability then this would go smoothly. He looked into her eyes then, she was so great and the fact that she had faith in him made him think that it didn't matter if they won or lost. As long as he had her, it didn't matter.

"Thank you Hales. That means everything coming from you," he kissed her once more. "Wait for me after the game? We can hang out for a bit."

"I'd love to. Now go get 'em tiger, you can do it." She said and he took a deep breath before walking towards the door until he felt Haley slap his butt. "Sorry, you look good in those pants."

He chortled deeply before exiting the closet and making his way back towards the gym. He was ready for this, thanks to Haley.

* * *

><p>She ran down the hallway towards her parents' room, trying to escape. She couldn't shake him and her parents were the ones to make it better. She finally reached their room and slammed the door before darting into the bed.<p>

"Mom, help me!" She yelled but nobody was there. "Daddy!" Nothing.

"Open up Haley!" he sing-songed and pounded until he was in and she screeched at the top of her lungs.

_Gasping, she opened her eyes and found she was safe in her room at the beach house, with Nathan's arm protectively around her waist. She was thankful she hadn't woken him, but these dreams were getting worse everyday. And they happened everyday since she was younger, whether they were little scary ones or petrifying ones like she just had. Tears welded up in her eyes now, and she covered her mouth with her hand before climbing slowly out of the bed towards the hallway, careful not the wake Nathan's perfectly sleeping form. She sunk down the length of the wall and curled her knees to her chest. She was so afraid to talk about things more but there was no way she could do this any longer. Maybe it was time to talk to someone. She heard shrieking, happy Brooke shrieking, from the living room a few minutes later and wiped her eyes before making her way towards the voices._

"_Hales," she said while jumping her way. "Look what the cat dragged in!" She exclaimed before pointing to her best guy friend's, Jake and Chris. Jake had been her best friend since he shared his glue with her in preschool and her and Chris shared a musical connection that helped to flourish their relationship from the beginning. _

"_Oh my God!" She yelled and scampered their way, hugging them both in great big bear hugs not seeing the pair of eyes witnessing their overly friendly behavior, or her waking from a nightmare. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"_

"_Well Jake here came with the Keller while he plays a gig over in LA. We decided we had to stop here along the way because we missed our girls." Chris pronounced. He was big on talking about himself in third person, it was all apart of what made him, him. And while it could get annoying, they all loved him none the less._

"_I'm so glad you guys did," Peyton yelled before hugging and kissing her boyfriend once more. _

"_Save the welcome for the bedroom you two, right now we need to go get some breakfast and catch up on our summers so far," Brooke explained while grabbing her purse and pushing the guys towards the door._

"_Well actually we heard there's a big bonfire down the beach later and we've been dying to check out the surf, you guys in?" Jake questioned._

"_Hell yeah!" all three girls said._

"_Just let me change and get Nathan."_

"_Wait, who's Nathan?" Jake asked with protectiveness in his voice._

"_Relax Jakey, he's practically prince charming. He treats her right and is not too bad on the eyes either." Peyton smirked beside him._

"_Hey!" Jake yelled in disbelief while Peyton and the others laughed. "C'mon don't give me that disbelieving look, I promised her parents I'd look after her since Matt wouldn't-"_

"_I know Jake, thank you for stepping in as my protective older brother but you don't need to worry about him, he's great. You will meet and see that he's harmless and the perfect guy. Plus we're not you know…"_

"_Okay good, don't say anything else. Gross. I'm just getting used to Brooke talking about her escapades, I especially don't want to hear it from you. You're like my sister..." He said covering his ears and everyone else laughed before Brooke interrupted._

"_We'll be in the car Tutor girl, hurry up!" Brooke yelled and they left._

_She rushed towards the room and was surprised to not find him still in bed. He opened the bathroom then, dressed, and she felt herself glowing from his presence. "Hi pretty."_

"_Hey, so some of my best friends from home surprised us by coming by. We were going to go to breakfast, do you want to come?" _

_He wanted to, more than ever. But moments ago he saw Haley jump into the arms of another guy and it hit him hard. Maybe they were more than friends or maybe they used to date? There were a million questions racing through his mind about the two of them and he wasn't going to stick around to find out. "Oh, no I can't. I promised Cooper I'd go windsurfing with him this morning. He says he misses me."_

_He saw her ecstatic expression fade and felt a ping of guilt for lying to her. Their lesson didn't start until two but he needed to get out of there. "Oh okay."_

"_But I promise I will come by after, babe. I'll miss you too much," He said and grabbed her hands, interlocking them with his own before kissing her knuckles._

"_There's a bonfire tonight that my friends want to going to-"_

"_Then I'll be there." He kissed her and she smiled again. "I will come by when I'm done okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'll miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too Hales. More than you know," he kissed her once more before leaving out the front door purposely trying to miss her friends until later. He just hoped they kept their hands to themselves until then._

* * *

><p>"Hey Nate, you okay?" Jake asked with concern when he approached the guys huddled together. Jake had become a good buddy over the past months he had been with Haley. Jake was an athletic guy, much like himself, and was genuinely nice. He was also a huge asset in Haley's life, and after finding that their relationship was strictly brotherly and sisterly, he decided to get to know Jake. And he was glad he did. Haley adored Jake and he was very proud that his girl had someone else who would always protect her. But Jake's protection went deeper than just trying to keep her safe and happy, it was almost like he was protecting her from something. He just wasn't sure what. Maybe he was even a little afraid to find out.<p>

"Jake, watch it with the calling him 'Nate' thing," Lucas said while nearing in towards the boys. "We don't want people to think something of it."

"Yeah man, you don't want to blow their cover," Chris said.

"Chris, what the hell are you even doing down here man?" Jake questioned and they all looked to Chris, utterly confused.

"Man, Chris Keller spotted a huddle forming over here and wanted to check it out. It's pretty awesome, we don't have these on the road," he said distracted.

"Have you met Tim? I think you guys would make great friends," Nathan exclaimed and the others snickered. Tim Smith wasn't exactly the smartest guy and was always coming up with weird scenarios, just like Keller. It was like the two were separated at birth.

"You know I have and since you guys are dissing me right now, I think I'm going to go join him." He explained before turning in Tim's direction. "Yo Tim!"

"They're going to make a great couple." Lucas said. They all laughed good heartedly now. "Too bad that the two of them together are hornier for girls than anyone else in the world."

"Yeah really."

"Jake's right though man, you look a little pale earlier are you sure you're alright?" Luke questioned.

Looking over towards the cheerleaders, he found Haley's eyes. She met his gaze and blushed while they stared intently at each other. That was all the reassurance he needed, "Yeah I'm great, thanks."

"Boys! Stop dilly-dallying and get your asses over here!" Whitey called while standing amongst the other players. "Now you listen to me, we've got 0:23 left on the clock and we're down by two. Now Chase, I want you to get the ball and dribble it down the court and fake it to Tim before tossing it to Jake. Jake you fake it to Lucas and I want you, Lucas, to make the winning shot you got it?"

"Wait- me? Coach are you sure?" Lucas asked confused.

"No I'm not sure but you better prove me wrong, what do you think Nathan?"

"Yeah," they all looked to him then. "You can do this Luke, they will never suspect that you will have the ball for a three pointer with so little time left. All you got to do is push it and make the shot!"

He reluctantly nodded and Skills yelled, "Ravens on three! One, two, three…"

"Ravens!" they all yelled and broke away taking their positions on the court.

He met Haley's gaze once more and she discreetly gave him a seductive wink. He smiled naturally and remembered to thank her later. She'd really helped him get over this fear. He sent her another loving glare before turning his eyes back to the court. They could do this. He could do this, he felt it. "Let's go!"

"Did you see that?" the woman asked the man standing next to her.

"Yeah, I wonder what that's about." He answered.

"Look's like their in love," she nodded while smiling.

"But he's a teacher?"

"Looks that way," she worriedly answered.

"I hope nobody ruins that for them. Looks like what they have is special."

* * *

><p>"<em>I did not!" Peyton yelled back at her friends. They were currently all sitting on the deck of the girls' house waiting for Nathan to come so they could head off to the bonfire. <em>

"_Oh, you so did Peyt," Haley laughed._

"_I can't believe that! I wish I was there" Jake chuckled with his arms wrapped around her. They had taken the rocking couch with Haley and Brooke across from them on the lounge chairs and Chris on the floor. _

"_Okay guys, I seriously did not hyperventilate when Jake was late for our first date!" she shrieked._

"_You call screaming 'I seriously can't breathe, what has he done to me!' not freaking out?" said Brooke and the others continued their fleets of laughter._

"_Oh my God," she exclaimed while sinking down into the couch in shame._

"_Peyton, don't be embarrassed. I mean we all have our embarrassing moments." Haley reassured her._

"_Yeah, besides I find it hot that I made you so flustered," Jake whispered in her ear still loud enough for the others to hear._

"_I love you," she asked seductively and the two immediately started kissing._

"_Gross," Brooke yelled._

"_Gag!" Chris added._

_The love birds broke apart and giggled while everyone else joined in. Just then the heard someone clearing their throat and Haley looked up to find Nathan starring down at them with his baby blues._

"_Hey!" Haley said and jumped towards him. She rushed into his arms and he kissed her quickly. "I was starting to worry about you."_

"_I'm sorry Hales, Cooper gave the cab driver the wrong directions and we missed our lessons and ended up having to wait three hours for another time slot." He apologized. After leaving the house and going to their lesson, they actually did get lost. He had to remind himself to never let Cooper take responsibility for anything again._

"_It's okay, it gave us all a chance to catch up," she smiled. "C'mon I want you to meet the guys." He nodded worriedly and followed Haley towards the group. As much as he wanted to hate them for possibly being involved with Haley, he also wanted them to like him. They obviously meant a lot to Haley._

"_Guys," Haley spoke up as the group acknowledged their recent presence. "I want you to meet Nathan. Nathan, this is Jake and Chris, my best boy friends from back home."_

"_Hey man," Jake said taking his arm from around Peyton and shaking Nathan's hand. The guy had a good grip and he saw the way Haley lit up when he came, but that wasn't going to stop him from being the protective brother figure. "Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too."_

"_And just so you know, if you do anything to hurt Haley then I will personally send you back home."_

"_Jake!" Haley yelled._

"_What? I'm just making sure he knows his place," he said glaring right back at Haley who just rolled her eyes._

"_I'm not going to hurt her," he promised and Haley smiled up at him. "She's too special."_

"_Let's keep it that way." Jake added before sitting back next to his girlfriend. _

"_I'm going to formally introduce myself," Chris said while getting up and grabbing Nathan's hand. "I'm Chris Keller. Guitarist, singer, rock-legend to be, and an all-around ladies' man." He smirked and the others laughed._

"_Ignore him, he thinks high of himself." Brooke added._

"_Hey! You just wait until it's true and you're not on my VIP list. You'll wish you believed in me."_

"_What are you clairvoyant now Chris?" Peyton asked. The others laughed, as did Nathan. He couldn't help but like these guys. The group obviously was very close and he enjoyed the banter between them. As long as they didn't touch Haley he would be okay._

"_Laugh now, but you wait."_

"_I believe you Chris," Haley stated and they all looked surprised towards her. Nathan looked at her too but did suddenly not like this Chris guy._

"_Thanks Hales, you've always been my girl!" He yelled and the others just shook their heads. "Now let's get down to this party before all the good girls are taken. I might just have to settle for Haley again."_

"_Hey!" She smacked him, "And like I'd let you have your way with me."_

_The group headed down the steps to their cars leaving Nathan and Haley drudging behind with their arms around each other's waist. "Again?"_

"_Just ignore him, now let's go have fun!" she yelled and the group headed to the party._

* * *

><p>"Hey Tutor Girl!" Brooke yelled as she saw Haley gathering her stuff to leave the locker room. "We're going to that new ice cream shop over on Main Street, wanna join us?<p>

"No thanks. I'm actually hanging out with him tonight." She said knowingly. They knew exactly what she meant and smiled.

"Oh right, you've got to congratulate your man," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and that's all." She glared back to her as she starting walking towards the exit.

"Okay well, remember, teen pregnancy is one-hundred percent preventable!" She called after her. Only Brooke Davis.

Making her way out of the locker room where only Brooke and Peyton were still at and into the now deserted gymnasium, she heard the faint sound of a basketball bouncing. Rounding the corner, she spotted Nathan holding the basketball in his hands with a scared look on his face. He took a deep breath before bending his knees and sending the sphere swooshing through the net from way behind the free-throw line. Haley was impressed. Sure she knew Nathan played basketball and that he was good, but damn, she didn't know very many people who could make that shot that easily. There was something about him and basketball that was uncertain. He was always so shady whenever the subject of him playing was brought up. It troubled her as much as it troubled him and she just hoped he trusted her enough to tell him.

Knowing that he hadn't realized she was watching, she decided to speak up. "I didn't know you were so good."

Startled, he turned and was relieved to see it was just Haley. "Nah, not really."

"You're kidding right?"

He just looked to her, she was great and he could swear that their relationship was something strong but he just wasn't sure if he should get into his hard past quite yet. He needed to know she would support him no matter what.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm here for you right," she said seriously. "If you need anyone at all to talk to, about anything, I'm always here for you. Remember that."

"I know Haley, thank you." He said, making his way towards her and meeting her in the middle of the court. "And thank you for helping me calm down earlier. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yes you could have. You just need to believe in yourself, like I believe in you." She said while cupping his cheek with her right hand. He leaned into her hand and she smiled. He shook his head inside. She was perfect. He was so lucky to have someone so beautiful, smart, caring, trustworthy, and down right amazing. He knew that she wouldn't judge him and decided he would tell her.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"I try," she shrugged off nonchalantly and he leaned down to kiss her until they heard the doors of the gym close. They immediately tore apart and looked towards the couple that had just entered with impeccable timing.

"Haley bob!" the woman smiled excitedly.

"Mom, dad? What are you doing here." She asked stunned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>The trip over hadn't exactly been what he'd hoped. Jake had been sending him death glares while the others talked about the last time Haley had been drunk around guys. It had definitely made him jealous. He wanted to think that Haley was only ever his. Thinking of her with another guy made his jaw clench. He couldn't take it. But here he was sitting off to the side at the bonfire as he watched Chris and Haley laughing for what seemed like the thirtieth time tonight. He could tell he was flirting, whether it was in his nature or not. And the thing was, he could see Haley flirting back. Even if she didn't know it.<em>

_He couldn't take this another second. Getting up and stomping in their direction to break up their love session, he had one thought in mind. Kill Chris, then keep Haley by his side for the rest of this miserable night._

_Just then Carrie, his stalker, stepped in front of him causing him to bump into her. "If you wanted to get closer to me, all you had to was ask," she seductively bit her lip and giggled._

"_Not now, Carrie." He said. This was really starting to piss him off. Everywhere he went, she 'bumped into him.' She would always try hitting on him and no matter how hard he tried to tell her he wasn't interested, she wouldn't back down. It was creepy._

"_Oh c'mon, you're too hot to be alone."_

"_Carrie-"_

"_Your girlfriend seems too occupied for you tonight." She nodded their way. "I know that if I had you, I would never let you go."_

"_You don't know anything about my relationship, so don't try to act like you do." He accused, whether or not the question was haunting him. "Besides, that's her friend from back home."_

"_They look rather friendly."_

_He rolled his eyes now. This was fucking ridicules. All he wanted to do was be with Haley, and things just kept standing in the way of that. "Can't you find another guy Carrie? I mean you're good looking, I'm sure you could find someone." Uh oh, maybe he shouldn't have said that. The look she was giving him now was ten times worse than before._

"_Oh Nathan, you're so sweet!" She said and jumped into his arms, which caused them to fall, with him right on top of her in the sand._

_Just as he was pulling away, she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. He was shocked, this bitch was crazy. He should've run while he could. _

"_You're a great kisser Nathan," he said once she pulled away. He looked at her like she had three heads until he heard a cry from behind him. Turning he spotted Haley in tears and staring at him disbelievingly and immediately cursed himself, and mostly Carrie. "Haley."_

_She just cried harder as he got up. He went to reach for her to explain but she pulled away and dashed up the beach._

_Shit, this was bad. _

**So there it is, what do you think? Love it or hate it, let me know! So to be clear, the couple talking at one point about seeing Nathan and Haley in love, is her parents. They've come back! They went to travel like they did in season 2 of oth so just think of that. Execpt Haley lives on her own, not with Nathan. So let me know what you think! And do you like that he has decided to trust her and what about the friendship between Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Chris? Chris is sooo much fun to write. So let me know what you think! I hope you liked it!**

_-Taylor_


	7. An Attempt To Tip The Scales

**First of all, i want to apologize a million times for not updating sooner! I've been so busy and i am going to try as hard as possible to not take this long to update again! Thank you every one for the reviews and opinions, i use them all so thank you! So two oth's passed in these past two weeks, they were both cute but where is Naley? Ugh, hopefully we will get some good ones because the promo for the season finale had them, yay! and yay season 9! anyway, tomorrow (or today depending on your time zone - may 15th) is my birthdayy! so it would be a great birthday if you left me some great reviews! With that being said, here's chapter 7! It's not too exciting but there is a lot of info that is here to set up for the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own One Tree Hill or its characters or its lines. They all belong to Mark Schwahn and the awesome creators of oth!

**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: An Attempt To Tip The Scales<strong>_

Haley plopped down on her bed, sighing. Last night, the Tree Hill Ravens had won their first game of the season, with help from their new assistant coach. Nathan. She had been so excited to congratulate him after the game. He had experienced a painful past in basketball, something she still wasn't sure about, but the fact that he had gone out there and conquered his fears, she couldn't be more proud. And she wanted him to know that, he deserved it.

But then her parents showed up. _What a joy._

Not that she didn't love her parents, she loved and respected them so much for the people they were, but they weren't exactly the most subtle people. They didn't hold anything back and often said what was on their mind whether or not it was awkward or inappropriate. And the fact that her boyfriend, who people weren't supposed to know she was seeing, met Lydia and Jimmy for the first time last night, didn't exactly make her feel better about them showing up. They had harassed her about 'scoring a hunk' their whole ride home.

She had seen the look her mother gave her when she introduced Nathan as the brother of one of her closest friends, the look that said 'I do not believe any of this bull you are telling me.' A typical mother look. She'd seen her mother give her siblings that look whenever they'd tried to pull something over on her. Mostly on Taylor, or Greg, or sometimes Quinn. She knew her mother could tell there was something going on between the two and she wouldn't let it go, but Haley would fight it until the end. Stubbornness ran in the family.

Looking to the clock on her nightstand, it now read 8:13am. She was an early riser from the day she was born. She'd been up for at least two hours now and was met with her mother in the kitchen, continuing to attack her with questions and suspicions, smirking the whole time. Her dad was doing yard work and neither Brooke nor Peyton had come home last night, so it looked as though she would be stuck with Lydia James the entire day. She could not do this all day, no way. She knew Nathan was free today, but she had to come up with something or somewhere to go that wouldn't cause controversy.

Today was Saturday, what was there to do? Then it hit her, she knew exactly what to do. Something she missed doing since she'd been away for the summer. Throwing on her jacket and shoes, she raced past her mother in the den before she could say anything smart and out the door to dial the number she'd memorized in these past few weeks. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Hi beautiful_," she smiled at that. He really did make her feel that, beautiful.

"_Hey,"_ she could get lost in him so easily. Quickly recovering from spacing out, she spoke up. _"I was wondering if you want to do something with me today. In Raleigh?"_

"_Raleigh? Are you parents driving you that crazy?"_ he laughed.

"_Oh my God, yes. But that's not why I want to go there."_

"_Why then?"_

"_It's a surprise."_ She smirked. _"I'm getting you back for all the surprises you've pulled on me, considering you know I hate them."_

"_Very sneaky Bruce."_

"_I'll meet you at the river court, and I'll drive."_

"_Okay, bye Hales,"_ and with that he hung up, leaving her in wondrous thoughts. She wasn't just getting away from a day of nagging, she was getting to spend the day doing something she loved with Nathan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Haley!" He called after her, but it was too late, she was gone. He could not believe what had just happened. He was the one who was jealous and angry watching Haley and Chris together no more than thirty seconds ago, until Carrie came along and kissed him right in front of his girlfriend. That was not how he wanted to get Haley away from Chris.<em>

_Turning back to a smirking Carrie, he was fucking pissed. Did she think kissing him would make him want her, because it didn't work? He didn't want her, he wanted Haley. Only Haley. Cooper was right, she was a fucking psycho. "What the hell did you just do Carrie?"_

"_I kissed you silly," she smiled while batting her eyes and biting her lip. God, she tried to hard._

"_Yeah and why the fuck would you do that? I have a girlfriend, one who just saw you kiss me." He was infuriated._

"_Oh c'mon Nathan, I know you liked it. Besides, she's not the girl for you."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are, you don't even fucking know me! Stay the hell away from me Carrie!" With that he cursorily turned and started in the direction Haley headed. He heard her chuckle and clenched his fists. Never in his life had he thought about hitting a girl, but damn he could have then and probably would've if he hadn't gotten out of there._

_This was bad. Haley looked so hurt and broken after the regrettable kiss. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her how much he wished it never happened, but he didn't know if he would ever be able to do that again. He just hoped that she could forgive him. He needed her to._

"_What did you do?" he heard someone say from behind, he recognized that voice. The voice was of the person that scared him almost as much as loosing Haley did._

"_Brooke, I can explain."_

"_You can explain? How do you explain lip locking someone who is not your girlfriend?" Peyton called, coming to stand right beside Brooke. Okay, the two of them definitely scared him more than anything._

"_Please don't hit me," he said taking a step back._

"_Too late, Boy Toy," Brooke started and balled her fist up leaning in to punch him until Peyton grabbed her elbow._

"_Let's at least let him explain, the Carrie chick is crazy anyway," Peyton explained._

"_You've got thirty seconds," Brooke proposed as they both crossed their arms._

_He took a deep breath, and told them exactly what happened. How she pulled him down to the ground, how she continued to hit on him, and how _she kissed him. _Their intense gazes relaxed after he told them the story, and he thanked God that Brooke had lowered her fist. "I'm telling the truth."_

"_Okay we believe you, but that doesn't mean anything. It only matters if Haley forgives your jackass move." Peyton proclaimed._

"_Yeah, she's been through a lot and if she doesn't take your sorry ass back I wouldn't blame her. She doesn't trust people easily so you shouldn't take advantage of that." Brooke agreed. But what did that mean? He knew of her continuous nightmares. He knew that she would get uncomfortable when other guys looked at her longingly. He just didn't know what it meant, and he prayed to God it was nothing too serious._

_He needed to find her now, he needed to be assured that she was okay. And mostly, that she forgave him._

* * *

><p>They were about ten minutes from their exit on the freeway. They'd been driving for about an hour and a half, with music blasting from the speakers and wind blowing through their hair. Haley tapped her fingers lightly to the beat on the steering wheel. Nathan couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, more so than usual. She looked so peaceful and carefree, like nothing could ever go wrong. He wanted to kiss her, she was so perfect. Everyday he spent with her, the more he wanted to shout from the rooftops that they were together. But because of their circumstance, it wasn't an option right now. He needed his job, but not as much as he needed her. He was coming to realize that with each passing day. Zoning back in on her presence in front of him, he smiled once more. This girl was something<em>. His girl<em> was something, something special. Reaching to the free hand that lay in her lap he interlocked their fingers and smoothed over her skin with his slightly calloused fingers.

Her smile widened at that, she knew he was staring. She had seen him focusing on her out of the corner of her eye. He was being so sweet today, but she knew it was just to butter her up so he could get the surprise out of her. "What are you doing Scott?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you being extra sweet today? Are you trying to get the surprise out of me?"

"Did you do something with your hair?" he questioned with a mischievous look in his baby blues.

"You can't fool me you know," she laughed and turned her eyes back to the open road ahead of them. "But it's not going to work mister."

"Damn," he whispered. Pulling Haley's hand up to his mouth, he kissed it sweetly and looking longingly at her, "Can I persuade you into telling me?"

She merged the car into the far lane and pulled off at their exit. They would only be driving for a few more minutes. She laughed and rolled her eyes playfully, "Nathan we will be there in like five minutes, can you just wait?"

"Fine," he puffed and turned back to face the road ahead. He noticed now that they were among the crowded downtown streets of Raleigh. People were moving left and right and the hustle and bustle was definitely there. It was comforting to be back in the city. He'd lived in the city of Charlotte since he was four years old. While Tree Hill was great, and more of a home, he missed the city life he'd been so used to. It was nice to be back here.

Haley pulled into an empty parking spot along the curb and got out, placing the correct change in the awaiting meter. He had noticed her leave the car and hurriedly followed after her, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers as they started up the street. "So where are we going?"

"Here," Haley said, stopping directly in front of a colorful building. _The Children's Center of Raleigh._ He'd heard of children's centers like this in cities, they were for underprivileged kids. He just couldn't figure out why they were here.

"C'mon," she started up the steps excitedly and hastily pushed through the double doors. As they entered through the front hall, Nathan could hear the sound of little kids laughing and yelling. He was never a big fan of kids, but it was nice to know that the children who didn't have it all set for them had somewhere to go to forget their troubles and just be a kid. He wished he had had somewhere like this place when he was their age. He had to put up with a lot of crap because of him, his father, through the years. If they were going to help out these kids, then he would happily accept. He could relate in a way.

They reached a side room that looked to be occupied mostly by teenagers. Entering the room and looking around, he noticed the kids' faces lacking happiness and their appearance lacking neatness. He really felt for these kids, no child deserved to live life unhappy and sad. God, when did he become such a softy? But seeing the girl in front of him so happy and elated while greeting what must be another volunteer, he understood. She deserved the best of him, and that's what he was going to continue giving her.

"Nathan," she said pulling him from his thoughts and motioning for him to come forward. "This is Stella, she has volunteered here with me every Saturday since I can remember. Stella, this is Nathan."

"Nice to meet you," he politely shook her hand before putting his hand back around Haley's waist.

"You've got a great girl here Nathan. Hold on to her if you know what's good for you," she joked and Haley rolled her eyes. But he took it seriously, she was one-hundred percent right. He wouldn't let her go.

"Believe me I know and I don't plan on it." He smiled. Haley was smiling from ear to ear as Stella excused herself and they started making their way towards the tables.

"So you never did tell me why we are actually here," he stated.

"Since I was about fifteen years old, I have come down here every Saturday and volunteered to help kids that are underprivileged, or sick, or just sad. I just felt that kids deserve to have someone that can help them get through tough times, everyone deserves that. These kids have a tough and raw exterior but inside they are just scared. I know the feeling." She was smiling so wide now and he was glad she found something that made her that way. "When you talk to these kids and you do something to help them smile, it's the best feeling in the world. So, since I left for the summer for Malibu, I haven't been coming and I can't believe how much I missed this. Since I needed to desperately get away and you were home, I brought you here."

"Wow you really are a saint," She was amazing, and she was not only saving him but these kids as well.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay."

"Believe me Haley, you are the most selfless, incredible person I have ever met. You should be proud of yourself for what you do."

"Thank you." She smiled and tried desperately to hide the tears she could feel building in her eyes. What he said to her meant so much more to her than he realized. Turning promptly, she pointed to a table where a boy, who was probably fifteen or sixteen, was lounging. "There's someone I want you to meet, I think you could really help him."

"What do you mean?"

"His name is Q, he was this amazing basketball player until he was shot in the arm in a drive-by. Since then he hasn't been able to play basketball because his parents can't afford to pay for the correct surgery. He's really bitter about loosing the game and he's not open about it. Now I don't exactly know your past with basketball but I know you're not bitter about it, and I was thinking he could learn from you? What do you think?" She was giving him that adorable puppy-dog face and he didn't know if he could resist her.

"Hales, I don't know."

"Please, please just try to help him. If he won't let you then at least _you_ tried. Please?" She asked once more with the face and her talented hands gently messaging his biceps. _Damn, she was good._

"Fine, but what will you be doing?"

"I'm going to be with Sam over there," she stated pointing to her. "If you need me I'm right there okay?" she joked.

"Yeah, Hales." He sighed and she smiled at him cutely, he couldn't help but smile. He would do this for her, he just hoped this Q kid wasn't too bad. She pulled his arms until they were standing in front of him.

"Miss Haley, how've you been?" he smirked. Nathan knew that smirk, he'd perfected it as a teen.

"Great Q thanks. And you?"

"Better now," Nathan didn't like this.

"I'd like you to meet someone," she stated and turned toward him. "Q, this is Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is Quentin Fields.

* * *

><p><em>Making her way up the steep mound of a Malibu dune, she plopped in the sand sobbing franticly. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. How could Nathan do that to her? It proved to her that she still couldn't trust people. She'd taken a chance with Nathan because she felt a connection with him. The look in his eye the day they met made her believe that he could be different, different than the rest of the untrustworthy men in the world. But maybe she just needed to stay away from people that could hurt her, chances are most would.<em>

_She took a few breaths as she heard someone approaching. If it was Nathan, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her crying. "Hales."_

_Looking back, she saw Chris and breathed a sigh of relief. If it wasn't Brooke or Peyton there to comfort her, she was glad it was Chris. She sniffled and wiped her nose._

"_Hales, are you okay? I saw you leave, probably the fastest I've seen you run. Well, second fastest after the time you and Brooke were fighting to get to the cake but, hey we were six." She smiled slightly at that, leave it to Chris to joke when she was down. It was reassuring that there were good people out there. He walked over to her and dropped down next to her in the sand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"_

"_I can't believe he did that," she whispered, trying to fight the tears threatening to spill over. She wasn't winning that battle though._

"_Who?"_

"_Nathan. I- he wasn't supposed to hurt me, he was too perfect. But he did." She sobbed louder and turned her head into Chris's shirt to quiet her sobs._

"_Hales you're loosing me. What did he do?" Chris questioned. He was still confused._

"_He kissed that red-head Carrie." She was crying hysterically now. It hurt almost as much to say it as it did to see it._

"_Oh, Hales I'm so sorry." He said comfortingly. He pulled her into his lap and rubbing his hand soothingly over her silky tresses. "You don't need him. You have me, okay? I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you, not again. I promise."_

_She smiled up at him. She knew he would always be there for her, and that reassurance helped her feel better. She didn't need Nathan if he didn't need her. "Thank you, Chris."_

"_No problem, darling." He said pulling her tighter to him. They didn't notice someone seeing their intimate encounter though. But Nathan had seen it._

_He had felt abominable having Haley see Carrie kiss him, but seeing this, it was making him feel sick. Chris comforting his girl, but maybe she wasn't his girl. Maybe she never was. Running back down the dune, he made his way to the water and splashed cold water on his face. He needed to forget what he saw, but he wouldn't forget what he heard. Chris said something about not letting anything bad happen to her again, but what did that mean? He couldn't fathom thinking about something bad happening to her. No, he wouldn't let himself go there. He needed to clear his head so he could go back to Haley, and get her back. Taking off down the beach in a trot, he prayed that she could forgive him completely. He didn't want to loose her. He couldn't._

* * *

><p>"Please tell me how you scored her fine ass-"<p>

"Do not finish that sentence." Nathan remarked angrily. He'd been talking to Quentin no more than five minutes and he already was questioning why he agreed to this. This kid was cocky. He cursed when he wanted, and didn't hold back on what he said. He was tall and dark-skinned. He laughed things off, but Nathan could see that his humor didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying she is fine," he smirked while leaning back in his chair and putting his one arm behind his head.

"Well keep your eyes off her kid, what are you twelve?"

"I'm fifteen, what are you like thirty?" This kid was definitely rubbing him the wrong way, it reminded him of someone he used to know.

"I'm twenty-one."

"Cool, you can score us some beer!"

Ignoring his comment, he decided to just get to the point. "Listen man, I'm sorry about your arm."

"Yeah," he sadly dipped his head and focused on his hands.

"I know how hard it is to loose basketball-"

"Do you? Cause as far as I can tell you're fine." He bit back angrily. This was good. It was never good to just keep everything bottled up inside, he knew.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Really? Do you know what it's like to get shot in the damn arm by drunken jackasses that live in your neighborhood? Do you know how it feels to wake up in a hospital and have a doctor tell you you won't be able to play basketball because your parents can't afford to pay for your surgery? Do you have any idea what it's like to not be able to lift your arm past your ribs and completely loose your dream?" He was angry now and Nathan could see the tears glistening in his eyes. He felt bad for the kid. He'd suffered a lot for only being fifteen.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I know that must have been tough but I do know a fraction of what you're feeling. Last year, I got into a fight after I was drunk in a bar. The guy pushed me and I was thrown through a plate-glass window. When I woke up they told me a piece of glass went into my spin and I couldn't feel my legs. They weren't sure if I was ever going to play again, or walk again. But thankfully I worked through it and now I'm fine. I still have a sore back sometimes but you just need to know that things get better. I promise." He exclaimed. It felt good to get that off his chest. Only a select few people knew the entire story, not even his old basketball team knew the full story. Not even Haley knew.

"You're fine?" Quentin asked after pondering the information.

"Yeah, they told me I'm as healed as I can be which is more than they thought I'd be." He was proud of himself for that, but it still hurt to think about all that he lost.

"Then why don't you fight for the game again? That's what I would do. If I had a chance to even come close to trying to play ball again, I'd take it in a freaking heartbeat."

He'd never thought of that, but he just didn't know if he could go back to it and not be haunted by all the painful memories. It had been a while but he still remembered them like they were yesterday. And he hated thinking about it all.

* * *

><p><em>1:17 Am. It's what his cell phone read the last time he'd checked. He'd been running for about an hour. He didn't know why, time just got away from him. He wanted to just keep running, to forget this awful day and hope things would be fixed by the time he was done. But this was the real world and things didn't work that way, damn. Making his way up the beach in front of Haley's house, he wrung his hands repeatedly together. If he made it through this with Haley, he promised to never mess up again because the damn pressure was enough to kill a guy. But he had to do this, for her. <em>

_Making his way up the stairs, he felt his heart beat increase wildly at the sudden realization that she was standing outside on the deck. God, she was beautiful and the moonlight just extenuated her perfections. But her face was puffy and her cheeks were tear stained, that sight alone made him want to crawl in a hole. Why was he acting like such a tool? He needed to man up and do this, she needed to forgive him and he was going to make her if it killed him._

"_Hey," he quietly bolted out. He was still apprehensive though._

"_Nathan-" she started but he cut her off. He needed to explain before she said anything. She deserved his explanation._

"_Please, Hales, just listen to me okay. I'm going to explain exactly what happened, please, and you will see what happened was not my doing." He begged._

_After a few seconds of pondering, she nodded her head for him to continue._

"_I swear to God Haley, Carrie kissed me. I did not kiss her. She's always flirting with me and no matter how stalkerish it got, I let it go because I knew you would want me to the better person because you are the better person and you're just trying to make me a better person and I adore that about you and-" _

"_I don't think stalkerish is a word." She quietly corrected and Nathan smiled._

"_See there you go, and I'm smarter because of it. And I'm happier, and more appreciative, and more open to life and how great it is and it's all because of you. And Carrie kissed me and I regret it because she's not you and I don't want anyone but you. You're perfect how you are. You are what I want." He took a breath, rambling was tough. He learned that from her too._

_Her eyes were glistening with tears now. Nobody have ever since something so thoughtful and kind to her before. She really couldn't be mad at him if he had nothing to do with it. Cooper had told her what a flirt Carrie was and she believed that he hadn't wanted her to kiss him. She could read it in his eyes. But she just needed time, time to ponder everything and stop being afraid of people and her past. She needed him to prove it, that she was worth enough._

"_I believe you Nathan," she said._

"_Thank God," he said and stalked forward, cupping her face in his hands._

"_But, I need to know that you don't just think this is some fun fling, and I need to know that I'm worth it Nathan. I need that." Before he could scream from the rooftops that she was worth it, she pulled away and made her way inside, leaving him evaluating what she'd just said. _

_If she wanted to know how much she was worth it, how amazing she really was, he was going to show her. He was going to make sure she felt damn worthy._

"Coop_?" he asked speaking into his cell phone. "_I need your help."

* * *

><p>It was now just after eight o'clock. Her and Nathan had left the Children's Center around four and went to lunch. After lunch, they decided to make a day out of their trip and went to the park to enjoy each other's company without anyone spotting them together. But it wasn't what she'd thought it would be. Nathan seemed to be spaced out, he would be intently staring into space or not hearing anything she said. She was worried. Every since they'd gone to the center and he'd talked to Quentin, he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself. It made her wonder what Q had said to him, but she knew that when Nathan kept to himself, than you wouldn't get anything out of him until he was ready to discuss it. She just hoped that this fun night out with their friends would do the trick.<p>

During their stroll in the park, Brooke and called here and asked if they wanted to do something tonight. Having discovered they were in Raleigh, Brooke excitedly freaked out and said she was going to round up the group and meet them there. So now they were here, in Club Fourteen in a booth with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Chris.

She and the girls had gone clubbing numerous times over the summer, but she didn't know if she felt up to it now. Nathan was really worrying her and every time she would ask if he was okay, he would shrug nonchalantly and say he was fine.

Just then Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" blasted through the speakers and set the club into a bouncing vibe. Brooke shrieked and pushed Lucas out of the way so she could stand up. "Oh my God, I love this song. It's like my anthem! C'mon girls we need to dance!" She exclaimed, pulling Haley and Peyton onto the dance floor, leaving the guys chuckling.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<em>

They were swaying back and forth, singing at the top of their lungs. It was times like this that Haley could live over and over again and never grow tired of. It cleared her mind so all she could think of was the words to the song. Dancing with her best friends to a fun song, it was like therapy. It made her forget about her parents coming home for a while, it made her forget about being worried about Nathan, it made her forget about the fact that she couldn't just be with her boyfriend whenever she wanted, and more importantly it made her forget about her painful past.

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

She felt two larger hands grip the smooth of her hips, and tensed for a second until she realized who it was. She turned her head slightly and breathed in Nathan's comforting scent. The other guys joined him and the girls as well. Haley gripped Nathan's wrists and began grinding into him. They were moving perfectly to the beat and she would've been content on staying there for the rest of her life.

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

As the song ended, she turned in his muscular arms to see him taking deep breaths and laughed. She loved how much he wanted her. It was nice to know she was wanted.

Noticing a pair of eyes on them for behind Nathan, she looked over her shoulder and felt her breathing stop. "Oh my God."

"Rachel," she heard Brooke whisper.

_So much for this being a secret._

**So, there's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think though, like it, love it or hate it...tell me please! Song used was _Last Friday Night_ by Katy Perry (which i've had on my iPod for months and they played it on oth. yay!) So the next chapter is going to be good...i hope you agree. I'm sure you're wondering, How is Nathan going to show Haley that she's worthy? and what about What is that bitch Rachel doing now? Well you're just going to have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for being loyal and thanks for reviewing! Means so much!**

_-Taylor_


	8. Just Watch The Fireworks

**Oh my God, i seriously don't know how time gets away from me like this! AHH! I'm sooo sorry but rest assure, here i am with another chapter. So, i know you guys were freaking out about Rachel in the last chapter and about how much you hate her so here you go, answer to your questions! I'm really pleased with this chapter, it was a lot of fun to right. Especially Lydia and Jimmy James, i hope you like them as much as i did. And also, i just realized i've been talking about Cooper for a while but he hasn't been in these chapters too much, so here he is! Okay so these are mostly about just getting Naley back on track, so i hope you enjoy it! And i'm so sad, no more One Tree Hill! Just pray for a 9th season! So anyway, here's the next chapter, and i hope it's enough to fill your Naleyness! Please review, and i will love you forever! you don't even have to love me back! Thanks for all the reviews and read on!**

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own oth, because there would be more Naley lovin' and naked James Lafferty. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the creators of oth!

**Enjoy! And remember; italics is flashbacks, normal is present time! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Just Watch The Fireworks<strong>_

"What the hell are you doing here, Rach-ho?" Brooke bit out once the music had ended.

"Yeah, I thought you were too busy getting buzzed on Saturday nights. Better not leave here drunk, what would this be your fourth DUI?" Peyton spoke up from next to Brooke. Everyone snickered except Nathan and Haley, who had now stepped a few feet away from each other.

"Nice to see you girls, too," she politely answered, all the while with a mischievous smirk resting beneath her plastic nose.

"Seriously, what are you doing all the way out here in Raleigh?" Peyton asked.

"I could ask you guys the same thing. I mean I didn't know you girls came all the way out here to dirty dance with a teacher," she accused, eyeing Haley and then Nathan. "Nice to see you Mr. Scott."

"I-" Nathan started until Lucas, thankfully, cut in.

"Rachel, this is my older brother, Nathan. We've both known Brooke and Haley since we were younger, right girls?" He eyed them and they all quickly nodded, but Rachel didn't look convinced. _This isn't going to be good_, Haley thought.

"Oh yeah," Haley finally spoke up. "Our parents go way back. They all went to high school together and we were just getting together."

"Yeah, I bet." She muttered, raising an arched eyebrow while staring down the group. Her source had been correct on the phone. They had called her about four hours ago and explained the group's plan to go to Raleigh. She had jumped in her Denali and headed in the direction her informer had mentioned. Waiting on Main Street for almost two and a half hours, she had spotted the couple strolling happily along the sidewalk. That was something she most definitely could not have. And she would do anything to make sure that 'Miss goody-two shoes James' would not get something she wanted. She always got what she wanted.

"We were just headed to the dance floor, care to join us or are you just here to stake out your next STD?" Brooke said stepping in between Rachel and her best friend. She knew Rachel wasn't oblivious to Haley and Nathan's relationship even though she wasn't completely sure, but there was no way in hell she would let her mess this up for them. Nathan was the best thing that happened to Haley in a long time and she deserved him. She deserved this more than anyone.

"Well you would know Brooke," she said while crossing her arms and watching Brooke start towards the hum of people swaying and grinding to the glorious beat. "Chase says hi, by the way," she smirked. Brooke turned hastily around at that with a pissed off expression and started back before Peyton could grab her and pull her in the other direction leaving Haley in the presence of the guys and an evil-eyed Rachel.

Rachel looked as if she was waiting for Haley's next lie and she decided it was not the best idea for her to remain there. Rachel was known for being a sneaky bitch, for doing whatever she wanted no matter who she hurt. And that scared her. She'd been there when Brooke found out about Rachel sleeping with her boyfriend, of the time, Chase. Brooke had been devastated. It wasn't really about her and Chase because she was certainly not in love with him, but it was the fact that she had been cheated on. She felt as if she wasn't good enough for anyone, anything.

But this could be worse, way worse. Knowing what Rachel was capable of, she decided that she would never let the hoe find out about her and Nathan. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't. Their relationship was too important. She felt that this definitely could be real, maybe it already was.

"Well," she started, pulling out from her alarming thoughts and turning towards the boys as casually as possible, "Big red's a bitch, we all know that. Now if you need me, I'm going to join my girls on the dance floor." She kept her voice as calm as possible when inside she was freaking out. Nathan's eyes sent her an apologetic look before she turned away.

"Well if you guys want an upgrade, you'll know where to find me." She spoke seductively and captured her bottom lip between her teeth before swooshing away with Lucas and Jake's eyes fastened on her in disbelief.

Nathan had paid no attention to the desperate red head, instead fixating his eyes on Haley. She was currently dancing with Brooke, Peyton, and two blond-haired guys. He knew this wasn't because she wanted to dance with another guy, but to be discreet and show Rachel that they weren't together. But they were, no matter how much they denied it. They were so together. This wasn't just another relationship, no he could feel this turning into something much more. It was turning into something real.

But when Rachel showed up, he knew things were going to change and he couldn't stand losing her, not again. And now watching her dancing with another guy, he couldn't help but feel himself begin to mix with anger. He didn't like this one bit.

"Don't worry about it man," Lucas spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. "I'm sure it's harmless."

"Yeah? Well why does she have to let his hands hold her waist like that, and why does she look like she's enjoying it?" He jealously ranted.

"C'mon bro she's just trying to fool Rachel. Brooke's told me about all the things she has done to them in the past, and I know that she doesn't want to lose you. You mean too much to her." He said convincingly while putting his hand supportively on Nathan's shoulder. He knew that it was hard watching Brooke grinding on other guys, but they weren't exclusive. Nathan and Haley on the other hand, anyone could see they were crazy for each other. He really felt for his brother.

"I don't know man," he said while shaking his head. Looking back to Haley, he saw her giggling at something the prick had said. He could feel his blood boiling with jealousy, he couldn't take this another minute. "Well if she wants to convince Rachel, I better help to persuade her."

"Nate…" Lucas warned, but it was too late. Nathan had found a leggy brunette eyeing him, pulling her towards the dance floor and began feverously grinding with her, all the while ignoring Lucas' alerting calls after him. He looked to Haley then and saw her face flash with hurt before she stormed off in the direction of the exit. Brooke and Peyton realized what she had just seen and ran after her. It was then that Nathan finally noticed her tearing herself from the floor. He immediately broke from the girl's grip and chased after her while two eyes stared intensely at them from the bar in the corner.

"Perfect," she whispered while turning back from the scene, her smirk only widening.

* * *

><p><em>Nathan sat pondering his thoughts at the breakfast bar in his and Cooper's rented house, or Casa de Fiesta, as Cooper called it. Last night, Haley had basically given him a minor ultimatum. But she was right to. So she wanted to know that this wasn't just some summer fling? That this was more than that? Well he would show her just how much she was worth it if it was the last thing he did. She was the most amazing person he had ever met in his life, and he needed her to know that. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous or in deep thought, the way she fascinated him with every little thing she did, the way she didn't take his joking or his crap, and she was beautiful. God she was so beautiful. And even though it had only been a couple of weeks, he couldn't imagine spending his summer any differently. He needed to make this night amazing for her.<em>

"_Hey man, what's with the thinking face? That doesn't come out much," Cooper said while coming in and grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge._

"_Very funny Coop," he stated before rubbing his throbbing head. "It's Haley man, I mean I think I know what I'm going to do tonight to show her what she wants to see but I just don't know if it is going to be enough."_

"_What do you mean? We've got this like awesome plan, girls would drool over this kind of- hey do you think I can do the same thing for Fiona?"_

"_Fiona? What happened to Courtney?" _

"_Oh you mean clingy Courtney? God, I hate those types. How the hell did you find Haley dude? I mean she is actually normal, and cool and not the mention hot as hell-"_

"_Hey," he said raising his voice. He knew Cooper would never take his girl from him but when it came to Haley, he couldn't help it. "Don't talk about my girl that way."_

"_Alright man, sorry. It's just, how did you get her I mean I'm clearly better looking and all-"_

"_Babe," a tanned blonde said coming into the house dressed in a red, white, and blue flag bikini. He assumed her to be Fiona. "Are you coming?"_

"_Yeah just talking to my man here, he's having trouble proving to his girl that they are something more." He said while fetching a bag of Tostitos and walking towards the girl. "Hey babe, you're a girl. What would you want a guy to do to show you that you're worth?"_

"_Well," she said while looking right at him. He didn't know how much her advice would help, but he would give her a shot. What harm could it do? "I would want to know the guy wanted me, to know he finds me even sexier than I am."_

"_Amen to that," Cooper stated and kissed her roughly on the lips. Nathan just looked at them disbelievingly. He was so glad that he had moved on from the meaningless hook-ups and found something with a real girl, not a fake one. But Cooper was having fun so he couldn't completely diss him, after all he was like that not too long ago. The girl then walked seductively towards the door and motioned him to follow with her slim hand. Cooper turned back to him and smirked, "God bless the USA."_

_Nathan chuckled as he watched his best friend dash off in the path of Fiona. Man if only it were as easy as she had said, 'let her know just how sexy I am and that he wants me.' God, he could do that in his sleep. He was pretty sure she knew that every time they made out. But it wasn't that easy. If only. He decided it was time for plan B, her best friends._

* * *

><p>Sweating. Shaking. Panting. That was the current state she was in. She had had a nightmare yet again. This was the third one in the last twenty-four hours, and it wasn't even dark out. No it was currently 2:13 in the afternoon. Ever since she watched Nathan deliberately grinding on that…hooker, she had been doing everything in her will power to think of something else, hence sleeping in the afternoon. She never slept off track, but it was the only way to turn off the repeated memories of Nathan with another girl. But the sleeping brought forth another problem that she couldn't help.<p>

Her nightmares were continuing, and seemingly getting worse. She'd had these nightmares since she was twelve years old, and after everything let up they would only happen every once in a while, but for some reason they were back and shoddier. No matter what she did, she couldn't shake them.

"Hales," she heard from the chaise lounge chair situated in the corner of her room. Startled by the intruder, she quickly turned in their direction, only to land with a booming thud on the ground. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Recognizing Peyton instantly hovering above her with concern etched on her face, she sat up and nodded. "Yeah, but damn you scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry Hales, I was waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the record store to get things off your mind for a while but I found you were asleep and decided to wait." She answered.

"Oh, sorry I was just napping. Where's Brooke?"

"Oh, she went home with some hunk named Vince last night. I was going to wait for her to come but who knows how long that will be." Peyton shuddered.

"Good choice."

"What's going on? You never sleep in the afternoon." She acknowledged.

"Oh, I…I was just catching up on some sleep. I had a paper due and was up for hours. Just tired, that's all." She tried to blow off while getting up and joining Peyton on her mess of a bed.

"Haley James do not feed me that line of bull, I know you and you never sleep past seven o'clock in the morning no matter what day it is or what you did the night before. No tell me what this is really about!" She said sternly. Peyton was right, she could never get anything past her no matter how hard she tried. "Is this about Nathan?"

She gave her a pointed look that obviously said 'you think?' and Peyton got the message, "Haley come on he was obviously jealous that you were dancing with another guy."

"Maybe so, but he knew that I was only doing it to make sure that that carrot top never figures out about us!" she argued but the truth was is that she didn't know what he was thinking then, she didn't know what had possessed him to dance with someone else when he knew she was only doing it for the sake of their relationship.

"He was so obviously jealous, he doesn't want anyone else touching you. He literally had smoke coming out of his ears in a 'Bugs Bunny' fashion. He's crushing on you hard girlfriend!" she sing-songed while smacking Haley playfully. But to Haley, this wasn't a joking matter and the treacherous nightmares just made things worse.

"What do you think I should do about this Peyt?"

"Well honestly, I don't know but the thing I do know is that you need to talk to him. You can't keep wondering and torturing yourself. You need to talk to him about this and about the nightmares." She stated, causing Haley's head to flash up.

"Peyton, you cannot be serious. I can't tell him about that."

"Why not? Think about this, when did you nightmares start getting worse?"

"Well…" she thought hard and realized which way she was going with this, "when we left Malibu."

"And that's when you left, who?"

She sighed, there was no way getting around this. "N-Nathan."

"And now your upset about what who did?"

"Nathan, Peyton okay? Nathan, I get it but I just don't think I'm ready for him to know about my past yet." She said while raising her voice. This wasn't just about telling him something, this was about bringing up her painful past. She trusted Nathan, of course she did, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"I'm not saying you have to go right now and tell him all about your traumatic experience, but just think about it. I'm sure he can help you, he would do anything to help you and you know that."

Peyton made a lot of sense. Nathan was the kindest, sweetest, most caring man she had ever met and she had no doubt in her mind that he would be there for her. She needed to tell him, all in good time.

Before she could reply to her best friend's wise words, her mother knocked rather obnoxiously on the door. "Haley Bob, are you awake?"

"Oh yeah, Mom come on in."

"Hey Mama J!" Peyton called and ran over to her, eloping her in a warm hug.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, why haven't you come to see me sooner! Is that boyfriend of yours still taking up all your time?"

"Don't worry, I'm keeping Jake in line. He doesn't dare cross me!"

"Good for you! We've got to keep our men in line."

"Damn straight!"

"Haley, darling, what are you still doing in bed?" Lydia James asked with her arm still around Peyton. "Hell must have frozen over if you're still in bed after seven."

Peyton burst into laughter, while Haley just eyed her mother. "I was just catching up on some sleep."

"Right," she said while eyeing her suspiciously.

"So, what did you need Mom?" She asked, hopefully getting her to drop the subject, which she thankfully did.

"Oh! Your father just met the new neighbors while he was going on his monthly jog down to the mailbox, they seem like good people."

"Yeah they are, their kids are great as well." Peyton said with her eyes still fixed on Haley.

"Well good, I'm glad. It will be nice to meet them tonight then-"

"Wait what? Tonight?" Haley asked worriedly, if they were going to be seeing the Scotts tonight, then that would mean they would also be seeing Nathan. This was not going to be good.

"Well honey, we're going over the Scotts' tonight for dinner!" _Shit._

"Oh Hales, that's going to be fun!" Peyton stated excitedly while trying to hold in her laugh.

"Bitch."

"Now Haley, I think you should probably shower. You don't want to scare them with your hair." Lydia laughed, and Peyton joined in. _Only my family_, she thought.

"Yeah Mom, alright."

"So, I'm going to head to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients for Taylor's brownie recipe. Be ready by four, and try to be a little more upbeat dear. This'll be fun!"

"Yeah." She exclaimed on her way to the bathroom. "Just wonderful."

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy fourth of July ladies and gents!"<em>

"_Brooke, could you be any louder?" Jake whined from his place next to Peyton on the couch. _

"_Just because you guys can't hold your liquor like I can, doesn't mean I have to be quieter. Bulk up boys!" She said while clapping her hands. Jake, Chris and Peyton all winced at the sudden outburst._

"_If only we could all be like you Brookie," Chris explained before throwing his head back down on the plush pillow. "So what are we doing tonight?"_

"_Yeah we need to do something fun, it's the last night with the guys!" Peyton pouted and snuggled more into her boyfriend. "I need to enjoy one last night. I'm going to miss you."_

"_I know baby, but just think. Two more months and then we will be together every day again, okay? Don't be sad." Jake comforted her while the others faked gagging._

"_Okay," she nodded and leaned up to kiss him._

"_Yuck."_

_Just then a knock sounded on the door and both Brooke and Chris jumped at it, thankful to get away from the lovebirds. "Sit down Rod Stewart wannabe!" Brooke threatened and Chris immediately backed away. Nothing scarred him more than Brooke Davis._

"_Hey boy toy, you here to see Haley? She's going to need some cheering up." She stated and Nathan just fixed his gaze on his shoes. He didn't like knowing Haley was sad and hurting, and even more that he was the cause. But he was going to make it up to her, that's why he was here._

"_Actually, I kind of need to talk to you and Peyton." He shyly answered._

"_Oh, going to the best friends. Good idea!" She clapped and grabbed Peyton, leading them all onto the deck to talk._

"_So, what do you need our help for?" Peyton asked, she was as ecstatic as Brooke to hear what he had to say._

"_Well last night, Haley told me that she forgives me and I can't be more thankful but obviously things aren't back on track yet. She asked me to show her that this means more to me than just some fling, that she's worth it and I plan on showing her exactly that. But I want to make it more personal, and you guys know way more of that then I do so I was wondering if you could answer some of my question so that I can-"_

"_First of all, stop rambling even though it's cute how much you like her. Second, of course we will help you. What are your questions?"_

"_Well I want to know some things about her, like her favorite food, favorite flowers, and favorite artist-"_

"_Macaroni and cheese, purple wildflowers, and she's really into Sarah McLachlan right now. What else?"_

"_Uh, well…I didn't think it would be this easy. I know what I want to do but I don't know how to get her there either. Do you guys think you could help me with that too?" He inquired._

"_Nathan, we would be happy to!" Brooke bounced in her seat and Nathan took a deep breath. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? Ah who was he kidding, he couldn't relax until she forgave him fully. Having their help meant a lot though._

"_Thanks you guy."_

"_Don't mention it. So tell us what you're thinking of doing!" Peyton slapped his knee playfully as they scooted closer, insuring that Haley wouldn't be able to hear._

"_Okay, I was thinking…"_

* * *

><p>"Mom do I really have to do this? I mean I've met them before. Nice people, great family, can I go home?" She whined, she wasn't a whiner but she really didn't want to do this now. They were currently walking up the driveway of the Scotts' house, and sure enough, Nathan's car was in the driveway. <em>Swell.<em>

"Honey what is the big deal? It's just a dinner. Maybe you can find a potential boyfriend with their son?" Lydia elbowed her.

"W-what?" She asked tripping on the sidewalk in her gladiator sandals.

"Lucas is his name? I heard he's your age, and he's definitely got himself a bod."

"Okay ew. Lucas and I are just friends, I could never see him in a romantic way. Plus he's totally crushing on Brooke. And don't say bod again, alright?" she said breathing a sigh of relief, at least she didn't know about her and Nathan.

"Why, I'm hip! Aren't I Jimmy?"

"Sure! We're definitely rad Lyd!" He said while holding his head high.

"Believe me, if you're still saying things like 'hip' and 'rad,' then you're not." Haley explained.

"Oh, Haley Bob, do we embarrass you?" Jimmy smirked.

"What made you think that?" Haley sarcastically answered, switching hands in which the brownies were in. She just prayed her mother hadn't used Taylor's actual recipe, the one that included a third of granddaddy purple. At least then, everyone would be too high to remember what happened. Was it too late to go the store and get some?

"Don't worry Haley, we will do everything in our power to try to be normal and civil for a night."

"That's all I ask." She smiled and that quickly it disappeared as they reached the door of the Scott home. The only thing to make this worse was for Nathan to answer the door. "Let's get this over with."

Lydia knocked on the door and bounced on her heels lightly while waiting for someone to answer. Haley didn't want to be sour about all of this, the Scotts' and her parents would make great friends. It was just the fact that she didn't know how everything was going to go. She and Nathan weren't exactly great right now and even if they were, they would have to play off their relationship anyway. She hated doing this, she hated not being able to do normal things with her boyfriend. But overall she would take being with him secretively over not being with him at all. He was more than worth it. And hopefully once she was done her senior year, they could be normal. She just hoped that nothing about the two of them having 'chemistry' would come up tonight.

Just then, Nathan opened the door, and she was sure she had jinxed herself. But she really was happy to see him, she missed him and not being able to talk to him into the wee hours of the night last night. He looked gorgeous, in a pale blue long-sleeved polo shirt and a nice pair of lee's jeans. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, and have him put his strong, muscular arms around her but reality soon brought her back.

He was gazing intensely at her until he noticed her parents' presence as well and spoke up. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. James, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too son," Jimmy shook his hand and Haley was happy that their first encounter was going well, even if they didn't know he was her boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you as well. Wow, you are a muscular fellow. Do you play sports?" Lydia wondered.

"Uh yeah, I used to play basketball Mrs. James." He answered.

"Please call us Lydia and Jimmy, oh and this is our youngest daughter, Haley." She stated and pointed her way. She rolled her eyes slightly, if only her parents new just how well they actually knew each other.

"Yes, we've met. How are you, Hales?" He asked and again his intense blue stare returned to her own.

"Good, thanks." She uncomfortably answered.

"Nathan, are our guests here?" Karen called and soon appeared behind her son who looked like a giant next to her. "Lydia, Jimmy, Haley, welcome to our home!"

"Thank you Karen, it is beautiful!"

"Oh no, we just moved in. We just finished moving the boxes out of the way," She bashfully answered.

"Don't be so modest Karen! We still have boxes filled with old college belongings hanging around in the attic!" The adults laughed as Nathan continued to stare at Haley, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked in her peach sundress with her blonde tresses pulled back to one side in a glittery clip. She was breathtaking. _And I am a pansy_, he thought.

"Well thank you," she smiled and pushed Nathan out of the way, "Move out of the way sweetheart and let our guests in for a fun night!"

"Yeah it's going to be great," Jimmy agreed.

_I hope_, Haley thought as she followed her folks into the Scotts' foyer. Tonight was either going to go horrible, or smoothly. She prayed it was the later.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where are you taking me, I said I didn't want to go out tonight. I'm not in the mood." Haley complained as Brooke and Peyton continued to pull her forward into a crowd on the boardwalk with Jake and Chris trailing behind.<em>

"_I already told you, you will have to wait and see. And I told you that you can't sit at home, it's the fourth of July." Peyton argued._

"_Ugh," Haley cried. She had no idea why they were so persistent in getting her to join them tonight. Usually if she said she didn't want to tag along, they let it go and told her what a party pooper she was being, but not tonight. She knew they were up to something, she just hoped it wouldn't be something she regretted._

"_C'mon Hales, if you're going to believe anyone, believe me." Chris spoke up. "I'm as trustworthy as it gets."_

"_Oh God now I'm scared." _

"_What!" he frowned._

"_I don't blame her. Remember the time you told us you would get us in to see Jack's Mannequin and it ended up being a guy named Jack's fashion show. Never had I been more thankful to leave a bar in my life." Jake reminded him and Chris could only nod._

"_Yeah, well this time I mean it."_

"_I actual agree," Peyton confirmed._

"_Okay, so if this is so great then what is it?" She asked. They weren't answering any of her questions so she just decided to get straight to the point. This whole bantering thing could go on for hours if she let it._

"_This," they said and pulled her forward from behind a tree to a small secluded spot. There was a table set up to overlook the water with a white table cloth topped with three candles and a vase full of her favorite purple wildflowers. The trees were lined along the walk with white Christmas lights, giving the area a romantic feel. And then there was Nathan standing next to the table, dressed in his own blue polo shirt and jeans. He was so handsome, and he was staring at her, only her, with his beautiful baby blues. She could've cried._

"_Nathan, wh-what is this?" She asked looking around, not noticing her friends giving Nathan their thumbs up and sneaking away._

"_This is me showing you that this isn't some fling, showing you that you are worthy Hales. You deserve it." He smiled and she sighed. She could have sworn she had seen something this perfect on the Lifetime channel, but no this was real. She couldn't believe it._

"_Nathan-"_

"_No, I don't want you to say anything. Not yet. I just want you to enjoy this okay? Can you do that for me?" he questioned._

_She nodded, not being able to ponder up the glorious thoughts that were soaring around in her mind. He smiled wider and slinked forward, taking her hand in his and bringing her towards the table. He sat her down and moved to his own on the opposite side, all the while never letting her hand go. _

"_This is really nice, thank you."_

"_You said you wanted me to prove this to you, and that's what I'm doing. I care about you too much." He stated and she felt her heart flip again, ah the things he did to her._

"_Well thank you, it's beautiful Nathan."_

"_You're beautiful baby, I mean that." And from the look in his eyes, she knew he did. _

"_So what is all this?" She asked of the covered plates in front of them._

"_Oh right. This is our dinner." He explained and removed the lids to show a dish that made Haley's stomach growl in excitement. Situated perfectly on the plates was her absolute favorite meal, macaroni and cheese. She smiled excitedly and looked up to him confused._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Brooke and Peyton, they helped me a little. Seems like they think I deserve to show you how great you are, and that you should forgive me." He quietly hinted._

"_Well, I'm going to have to thank them."_

"_Hey, what about me? This was my idea."_

"_I'm kidding Nate, this is so great. No one has ever done something so amazing for me before. It means so much, and the flowers. I love them. Thank you." She admitted and squeezed his hand while his thumb continued to circle the back of her hand._

"_You're welcome," he smiled and remembered one more thing he wanted to do before they ate. "Do you want to dance?" He asked while bringing the stereo from under the table up on top of it, while standing to take her hand in his._

"_There's no music," she pointed out, not noticing the radio until he pressed play and Sarah McLachlan's Good Enough swam through the speakers. She giggled and stood up. He really thought of it all. He pulled her right into his chest while slinking one arm around the small of her back and linking their fingers together._

_They swayed to the beat until the music cut, just enjoying being in each other's arms, each other's company. It was perfect so far. She could've stayed there the rest of the night until he spoke up, "So how am I doing so far?"_

"_I feel pretty worthy," she said and smiled before looking back towards the table where her favorite dish was practically calling her._

"_Good." He noticed her staring and chuckled. "You really want that mac and cheese, huh?"_

"_Really bad," she moaned out and pulled him towards the table. This night was going amazingly and he smiled to himself, knowing it would only be getting better._

* * *

><p>Things weren't going too bad. No, actually they were going pretty well. The James' and his family were getting along nicely and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone that is, except Haley. She seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing and only spoke and laughed when directed to. He just wished he could make it better for her.<p>

"Well Karen, I must say, you are one hell of a cook!" Jimmy exclaimed while stretching. They had just finished dinner, London broil, baked potatoes, and a fresh salad. Usually after dinner, they would rest for a bit until dessert was ready and the table was cleared. He thought of this to be the perfect time to talk to Haley, he just prayed she would listen to what he had to say.

"That she is!" Keith said while looking lovingly at his wife and everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Thank you. I actually owned a café back in Charlotte and who knows, maybe I will open one here." She shrugged.

"Do you think I could get a job?" Haley spoke up and laughed along with the rest of them.

"Of course!"

"Haley, I think you should be a funny person, cause you are so fun!" Lily screamed from her booster seat next to Karen. All night, Lily and Haley had been together. Haley had really enjoyed herself with the little girl, she was adorable and Lily really seemed to adore her. Nathan loved this, the fact that everyone liked her so much. It made his feelings only increase.

"You mean a comedian Lily-Pad?" Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah that!" She laughed and turned back to her dinosaur chicken nuggets.

"She's so adorable, Karen." Haley smiled.

"Thank you, and hey if the whole café thing doesn't work out, maybe you can babysit for us when the boys have basketball games?" Karen asked hopefully.

"I would love to, I love kids and Lily is just so sweet. I babysit my nieces and nephews when our family is all together so I'm sure she would be no problem." She answered.

"Haley is really very good with kids, she has more of a maternal instinct than I do!" Lydia giggled and everyone else joined in. Nathan smiled even more, he couldn't wait to see her with her own kids one day, maybe _their_ own kids. _Wait what?_

"Good, so what do you all say we head to the living room while the boys clean up this mess?" Karen asked and Lucas and Nathan groaned. "Oh knock it off in front of our guests!"

"Don't worry Karen we have two boys of our own, Greg and Matt. Along with three girls besides Haley named Vivian, Quinn, and Taylor. They are nothing." Lydia explained while Karen's eyes grew wider.

"Wow well you win!" She laughed and the four adults and Lily made their way towards into the other room, leaving the other three there in an awkward position.

"Well I'm glad this is going so well," Nathan stated to Haley more than anyone but all she did was nod.

"I'll just take these in the other room, you guys talk." Lucas said and took the dirty dishes to be washed.

After a few moments of uneasiness, Nathan decided to speak up, "You look nice tonight, Hales."

"Nathan, I can't do this."

"Can't do wait Haley? You're my girlfriend, we're supposed to talk about everything." He spoke a little louder but she shushed him so the others wouldn't hear.

"I know but I just, God, I don't know how I feel about this."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean the fact that you deliberately danced on some bimbo right in front of me last night!" She shouted in a rather hushed tone. He could still hear the hurt in her voice, and it hurt him just as well.

"Haley, you seem to be forgetting about your own little humping party right in front of me!"

"Nathan, you know damn well I was only doing that to make sure Rachel doesn't find out about us! You don't know what she did to Brooke last year, I couldn't fathom loosing you."

"Hales, you're not going to lose me!"

"Well maybe! You don't know what Rachel's capable of!"

"Okay, Haley, I get it. I don't want Rachel finding out about us either okay? I just don't want anyone else touching you," he whispered while looking down.

"I hated every second of it. Brooke kept whispering to me to keep up the act, or I would probably lose you."

"I'm sorry Haley. I didn't think of that."

"Yeah? Well what I can't think of is the reason you had to go and dance with another girl as well!" She seethed and Nathan sighed, he hated arguing.

"Look Hales, God, I'm sorry okay! I- I was jealous, alright! I'm not used to that! But the way you make me feel, the way you treat me, talk to me, kiss me, I didn't want any other guy experiencing that. I want you to myself, you mean too much to me. You're so damn amazing, so perfect that I just want to be selfish with you. I want you for me!" He exclaimed and stepped towards her so they were a mere three inches apart, with both of their heart rates increasing.

She let out a shaky sigh and tried to blink back the eyes as she pulled his neck, angling her head and kissed him with all the passion she had. God it felt good. Nothing felt better than kissing him. Right now she just wanted to forget about their troubles and enjoy being together. It was all they really needed.

His tongue grazed her own as their lips danced together to a silent beat and their hands grasped for each other, trying to move that little bit closer. When her lungs screamed for air she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Can we just forgive and forget, focus on each other and not let anything or anyone get to us?" She asked.

He kissed her once more, slowly and intensely. This was the kind of kiss that took her breath away every time. She could live off of these kisses, who needed oxygen. "I'll take that as a yes." They stayed in this tight embrace until a high voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Are you guys going to kiss again, or will you come play ponies with me?" Lily asked, startling the couple who just looked worriedly at each other from the separate spots they had jumped to.

_Not another person_, they both thought. They just couldn't catch a break.

* * *

><p><em>"Tonight has been amazing Nathan, thank you again." She said. After their dance, they had shared both plates of macaroni and cheese, both being consumed by Haley, but he didn't mind. This was all for her anyway. They dined and chatted, flirting the whole time, and she was just thankful that she was showing hope of forgiveness on her end. They were standing at the side of the walk with her in his arms and now, at 8:56pm, they had four minutes before his final surprise. Hopefully enough to win her over, once again.<em>

_"Don't thank me Hales, you deserved this."_

_"Maybe so, but thank you for showing me what you feel." She said and pulled his arms even tighter around herself, linking their fingers together and placing them on her torso._

_He kissed her head before he heard the deejay from the party on the nearby pier, cut the music and interrupt the crowd. He knew it was time so he pulled her along, "Come on."_

_She giggled at his eagerness and followed until they reached the end of the pier where the announcement was clearer. "Okay, y'all, before we kick off the countdown to the fireworks celebrating our cool country's independence, we got a note from a Nathan Scott to a one mighty fine Haley James."_

_She looked up to him in utter shock, he really had went all out._

_"Haley, you are more than worth it. I hope you know that now. Thank you for being you, baby, and I hope everyone knows it." The deejay read before he led the crowd in the countdown._

_She was crying harder now and Nathan moved forward to wipe away her tears, "Don't cry Hales."_

_"Happy tears, Nathan. So freaking happy." She stated and they met each other in an earth shattering kiss while the fireworks exploded in wondrous colors above them. He lifted her in his arms and they kissed feverously as they made their own fireworks. Everything was right once again._

**Okay so there we go! Another chapter down, yes! So let me know, did you love it or hate it? What is your feedback, let me know! So obviously Rachel isn't done, what do you think she will do next! And of course we have the cuteness from over the summer, and then Lily spotting them kissing, uh oh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did! So, next we will have more fluff and of course going back on the fact of lily catching them, what will happen? Just read on! And i'm going to try my best to update sooner! Thanks everyone, you help me so much! Let me know what you think, reviews are amazing! Thanks again!**

_-Taylor_


	9. Between Order and Randomness

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back! Here's another chapter! I wasn't home today but I'm updating as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone for reviewing and favoriting my story! Means so much! And thank you to those who helped me make up my mind, you rock! So here's my next chapter! It's long but it's mostly information that is necessary for upcoming chapters! So, enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

**Also, if you noticed two notices for a Ch. 9 from me, it's just because i deleted my author's note. Hope that helps!**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters or plots from One Tree Hill. They all belong to Mark & Co.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Between Order and Randomness<strong>_

"Lily," Nathan whispered speechlessly. He didn't really know what to say, how could he? The secret relationship he was supposed to be hiding was just discovered by yet another person. Sure she wasn't someone that could do a ton of damage, but she was only five years old and sometimes she said things without thinking. And that's what scared him.

"Natey, I was playing with my princess pony and the comb slid under the bookshelf. Mommy told me to come ask you to get it for me. Can you please?" she questioned, seeming to be unfazed by their previous activity.

"Uh sure Lil," he baffled as they started towards her playroom, leaving a confused Haley, who clumsily grabbed a plate and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe she wouldn't say anything about him and Haley after all.

"Hey Nathan," she suddenly spoke up while stopping in her stop before the playroom door.

"What's up princess?"

"Are you and Haley getting married?"

He could've swallowed his tongue right then. This was one of those times where people were set up for a spit take, like in movies. He should've known better than to assume she would let it go. She was in that stage where everything she asked was a question. Of course she had to go through it now, at this very moment. Seeing the waiting expression on her face, he came up with the best answer for a five year old in his head before speaking, "Wh-why would you say that?"

"Cause you guys kissed and you look at each other like Mommy and Daddy do. Mommy said when people get married, they love each other and act affect-afflectinate."

"You mean affectionate?"

"Yeah. So is Haley going to be my sister?" She questioned while the excitement reached both her eyes and her widened grin.

"Lily," he started before kneeling down to her level and looking her nervously in her shining blue eyes, "a boy and a girl have to be dating before they get married, okay? We are not getting married, we aren't even dating. We don't like each other that way."

"But you were kissing Natey," she stated and he inwardly groaned. _Why couldn't see be four again?_

"N-No Lily-pad we weren't. She had something stuck in her eye, I was just helping her to get it out." He lied, and prayed it would be believable enough for her.

"Daddy said it's not nice to lie," she sternly announced and poked Nathan in the chest, as he sighed. He was going to have to tell her something. "Were you kissing her?"

"Yes Lily but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone," he said sternly as her eyes grew wide. "Please?"

"I'm not supposed to-"

"Please Lily!" he begged. "I- I will let you, um, you can stay in my room with me tonight and come with me to Ravens' basketball practice on Monday. Please?"

"Okay! Now help me get my brush before a mouse gets it!" She screamed before running out of the room.

He chuckled softly, still a bit apprehensive. He needed this to stay a secret because if his parents found out, all hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Lily had spotted them kissing, and so far she hadn't said anything. That, surprisingly, wasn't their problem. Their problem was seeing each other. With Lily spotting them, and Rachel being close to, they couldn't take any more chances and because of that they weren't seeing each other unless it was midnight in the darkness of Haley's bedroom. Most nights Nathan would climb up the extended vine next to Haley's window and sneak into her warm bed. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, not just every night but as much as possible. Their whole relationship has been hidden in utter secrecy and no matter how much it was killing him not to just announce it to the world that they were together, he couldn't. He needed the money and his bills were a colossal indication of that.<p>

Ever since he'd gotten his spine crushed and his scholarship revoked, money had been an issue, well a bigger issue than normal. His family had been well off for as long as her could remember. When his birth father had left his mom, he was a newborn. He hadn't even known his father but he had grown to despise him. Despise him for leaving his mother so broken and alone and for leaving him without a father. For a while he had wondered what he did wrong, what had made his father not want him and no matter how much his mother told him that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't let it go. That was until his mother had started dating Keith. He had known Keith his whole life, he was his mother's best friend. And even though he was only two, he had thought of him as a father. When Keith had asked him if he would mind him marrying his mother, he had been elated. Seven months later they were married and five more he had a new brother. Life had been better for them. His step-father's garage was doing exceedingly well and his mother's café was well known around the city. He had known money his whole life, especially when his father sent him allowance every week, but even that was not enough to help him get by after his accident.

He had been depressed when he found out he wouldn't play basketball and no matter how many times he was told he needed a job, he didn't do anything about it. Eventually, he was evicted from his Durham apartment and out of a scholarship at Duke. Of course his parents insisted on paying for his tuition, but he had resisted with everything in him. It wasn't that he didn't want their help, no it was nice to know they cared so much, but he couldn't stand watching basketball, let alone playing it, without feeling failure and regret. And that had been the end to his studies and athletic career.

Eventually he had let it go, found a successful job, and moved on with his life. That was until he was fired. So here he was, back at square one. He was holding onto this job that he loved so much for dear life. But no matter how much he needed this job, he needed Haley as well.

He signed his sixth bill in the last sixty-five minutes. Sometimes he wondered what the point of a pay check was because every cent he made, he signed it away a week later for his car insurance or his health insurance or anything else. But he loved his job and he loved being home with his family in this new town of Tree Hill. The town where his girl lived. He smiled as he heard her laugh again from the other side of the room, because every time he heard it, all his troubles disappeared.

He liked this arrangement. He was currently supervising in the Tutor Center since Mrs. Wiggins' husband had fallen down the steps in their condo. He didn't understand why they lived somewhere with stairs considering they were probably both in their mid-seventies, but once he realized that he had become infatuated with searching for a reasonable answer, he immediately went back to his current setting. Principle Turner had approached him in sixth period asking him to supervise in the center this afternoon, all but begging on his knees. Normally he would have said no considering he usually spent this hour preparing for basketball practice. Also, because he was expecting to be bored out of his mind but he had reluctantly agreed. And while he hadn't been thrilled about it, he then decided it was a remarkable idea when he realized she was in there.

So here he was, discreetly staring at her beautiful form while she tutored one of his basketball players. Adam, to be exact. Sure he liked Adam but he wanted him to get lost. Other than a sophomore studying alone in the corner, the pair were the only students in the room. If only Adam could understand the process of mitosis quicker, that way him and Haley could spend some much needed time alone. All alone in the tutor center. He needed to breathe before his thoughts turned into a bad porno.

He was glad there were only three people here though, it made it easier for him to sneak glances at her. Lunch was a different story. He never got more than three seconds of seeing her. He missed her, and when she was staring at him like this, like she was right now while Adam was retrieving something from his backpack, it made him realize just how worth it this whole chaos was.

Haley smiled shyly while turning away from Nathan's passionate glare just as Adam turned back towards her. "Ah, found it."

"Huh?" she asked without acknowledging what he'd said. Her thoughts were still fogged over with blissful thoughts of him, more than usual.

"I, uh, I found my chemistry notes from yesterday," he chuckled while looking at her confused.

"Oh, right. Okay…" she stated, forgetting the reason she had asked him to find them in the first place.

"Haley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just- you seem really out of it today. I just want to make sure you're okay."

It was sweet and normally it would have touched her deeper but ever since Nathan had returned, she wasn't as fazed by other boys. Any other girl would have been worried about that but she was relieved that her mind and her heart were again in the same place. So, she just smiled at his concern and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

It was technically true. Nathan had kept her up last night ever since he crawled through the hole into her room and instigated some very heavy make out sessions, but she wasn't one to complain. Dammit, she needed to stop thinking about him and get through this tutoring session with full focus.

"If you say so," he said and turned back to finish his chemistry homework, looking at her again a few seconds later for help.

"So these blue electrons combine with the red ones to make…"

"Um, purple?"

She laughed at that. If he wasn't going to get it today, at least he was making it fun. She was lucky she was patient, she got that from her mother. If her father's genes had been mixed into her, this session would be going a lot differently right now. Just then the buzzing alarm on her cell phone shot through the expanse of the room, signaling the end of their lesson.

"Okay well don't worry about it too much. You understand it more than when you walked in here so that's all that matters. Why don't we meet here tomorrow before school starts and I will check your work?"

"Sure that sounds good. Thanks Haley." He smiled widely at her.

"No problem, you're a great student."

"Well I have my beautiful tutor to thank for that." He retorted in a flirty tone, which Haley immediately brushed off, considering her boyfriend was sitting within ear shot.

"Okay so I guess I will see you tomorrow." She stated while grabbing her own calculus book from her bag. Moving back to sit up straight, her hair fell in front of her face and Adam swiftly acted upon it and pushed it back behind her ear. She immediately tensed up. In a way she felt as though she was cheating on Nathan, even though it wasn't even close, but he always moved her hair out of her face like that and every time it gave her butterflies. But now it just felt foreign, like this was in no way supposed to be happening. But she wasn't surprised, he had become flirtier over the weeks and she tried her hardest to ignore it but right now it was hard to ignore, with his intense gaze and Nathan's eyes boring into her back. This wasn't going to be good.

"Adam-"

"Haley, I've wanted to ask you this for a while but I was kind of afraid." _Uh oh_, she thought. "Um, would you like to go with me to the Masquerade Ball on Friday?"

She bit her lip nervously. Yes she liked Adam, but as a friend, only as a friend. She was with Nathan and wasn't going to leave him for Adam. Sure he was sweet and cute but there was no spark. With Nathan, she could feel it every time he touched her and even when he looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her man and noticed him getting up and heading towards the door, anger etched onto his face. Pressing the ringtone on her phone and excusing herself to 'answer it', she quickly followed after him. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too upset.

"Nathan," she heard him sigh and saw his jaw clenched. She wanted nothing more than to hold him and reassure him that she wouldn't leave him. She would never do that. But considering they were standing in the middle of the hallway at 3 o'clock in the afternoon and anyone could walk around the corner and spot them, she didn't. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Hales, I'm not mad at you," he said disbelievingly before looking down again. "That just hurt to watch. I don't like other guys touching you, you know that."

And she did, she know how jealous and protective he was of her. She hated that he had to worry though. "Listen, baby, don't take all that the wrong way and please do not think that I led him on. I only want you." She whispered so only he could hear.

"I know you do, I'm just- I'm sorry. That was just hard for me to watch."

"And I'm sorry for that. I'm not going to go to that dance with him though-"

"I think you should," he stated, surprising her to the fullest. She never in a million years thought he would say that.

"What? Nathan you just told me you don't want him touching me and now all of a sudden you want me to go with him to this dance?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"I know I did, but I think you should go with him. That way everyone else's suspicions about us will die down, especially if you show up with a date that isn't me."

"Okay, but it is a decoy and that's exactly how people will see it."

"Not if I chaperone the dance and act like I'm uninterested. It's going to be hard," he let out a shaky sigh and laughed it off. It was going to be damn hard. "I got an e-mail this morning. Turner was basically begging for volunteers from the staff to chaperone this Masquerade Ball thing on Halloween. I laughed at that earlier, but it might just work for us. I can let Whitey know I want to volunteer."

"That's it! Maybe that way Rachel will let this go." She brightened up, this could be the end to all of their problems. They just needed to pull it off.

"Yeah but if he even tries to touch you anywhere besides your hands, I'm going to break his neck." He smirked, completely serious. She giggled at that, and he couldn't help but join her. There was something about her smile that could brighten his day at its worse. Stepping forward to pull her into his arms, he spotted a familiar red-head over her shoulder and immediately halted. She noticed the change in his demeanor and looked to him in confusion.

"Rachel, staring at us," he whispered while barely moving his lips. "Follow my lead."

She nodded.

"Now Haley," he spoke, loud enough so their viewer could hear, "I know we're friends and neighbors but I can't let you use my office to hide your present for Brooke."

"But she practically lives at my house, I can't hide it there. She's already started searching the closet in all of my siblings' rooms. She's bound to find it." She played, she just hoped the red-headed devil believed her.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find some other place to put it. Why don't you try your garage? Lucas told me Brooke won't even visit him at work because she's afraid the grease will stain her heels."

She sighed, trying to contain her laughter. "Okay, thanks."

"Sure, now please go teach my basketball player science," and with that he led her to the door before turning back towards Rachel. She kept the evil gaze etched onto her tight skin because swooshing down the hall. He was glad they could stick it to her. He didn't like the way she treated Haley and he wasn't going to let her disrespect them. He wanted her to eat her words, but right now he had more important things to do. He needed to sign up to chaperone the dance, and to rent a costume.

* * *

><p><em>Nathan felt his senses tingle, begging him for consciousness. Searching the clock on the night stand, he groaned when he noticed it was only 9:14 in the morning. Why the hell was he even conscious at this time? Usually around this hour he would be diving into his work trying to maximize his client list while praying his lunch break came earlier, but it was summer. Summer to him meant relaxation, lack of burdens, definitely not waking up against your will when the sun's only been up for four hours. Okay so his last summer wasn't like this considering he actually had a job, but it felt nice sleeping in. Sleeping in with his girl.<em>

_Smiling with occupied thoughts of his girlfriend, he took in his surroundings. This wasn't his room, and he was damn happy about that. His room didn't have clothing decking the floor and a purple flat iron resting on the bureau. This was Haley's room, and this was Haley's bed. Her warm, comforting, and thankfully smaller bed. Something about it being hers made everything more enjoyable and completely enticing. Sighing, he rolled over to clutch her safely in his arms, but groaned in frustration when he realized she wasn't even in the room, let alone the bed. She was the only girl he knew that got up at the crack of dawn._

"_She even made her own freaking side of the bed," he chuckled while shaking his head and shoving his head back under the inviting pillow._

"_Hey," he heard and immediately perked up, "just because you're a slob doesn't mean I should be one."_

"_What are you talking about, I said no such thing." He smirked, knowing she had trouble being angry with that face. He loved having that little bit of power over her because otherwise, she wore the pants in their relationship. She was a feisty thing._

"_Uh huh," she babbled sarcastically. It wasn't until then that he noticed her carrying a tray in her hands._

"_What'd you got there beautiful?"_

"_You know, when you insult me and then try and suck up for it, it makes me wonder why I even do these nice things for you," she indicated while emphasizing to the tray in her hands._

"_Okay no more joking around, promise. So," he nodded towards the plate that he could see steaming. Smiling when his senses jumped in again, he recognized what had stirred him from slumber in the first place, pancakes, his favorite. "Is that what i think it is?"_

"_Yes. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me over the past few weeks. You're really an amazing guy, Nathan. I'm so glad I found you." She smiled._

"_Well why don't you come down here and I will show you just how happy I am that I have found _you_," he smirked once more in that adorably infuriating way before pulling her down by the wrist and sealing their lips together in a fiery kiss. They broke apart seconds later when a clunk sounded, signaling that they had unsuccessfully attempted to kiss without spilling. The glass of orange juice on the floor left a whining Haley as she slapped him upside the head._

"_Ow! That wasn't my fault!" He said faking hurt while feverously rubbing his temple._

"_Yes it was, if you weren't such a horn dog this wouldn't have happened. Now eat your damn breakfast that I slaved over a fry pan to cook for you!" She huffed before sopping up the drink with a roll of paper towels and tossing them out before plopping down on the other side of Nathan._

"_You know I would have to be getting some in order to actually be a horn dog."_

"_Well lucky for you, you still aren't."_

"_Dammit."_

"_Nathan-" Haley started. She hated the fact that she couldn't give him that right now. She knew of his previous reputation with girls and even though it saddened her to think of his past escapades, it also worried her. She just prayed he didn't start looking somewhere else for what he wasn't getting from her. Sex was a big deal for her, and Nathan was the first man she had really been comfortable around._

"_Haley listen to me. I don't want to have this conversation again, okay? This relationship is not about sex for me. I'm with you because every time I'm near you, I feel better and happier and that's only one reason. I want so much more out of this from you than, t-that."_

_And from the sincerity in his eyes, she could tell he meant it. Pushing towards him, she cupped his face in between the smoothness of her palms and kissed him gently with all of the passion she had. It was a soft kiss, but the immensity it held could be felt for miles. A few more seconds, she pulled back and placed her forehead against his. She could've stayed there all day. "Thank you."_

_He nodded before kissing her chastely once more and turning back to his mouthwatering breakfast. "And thank you for this."_

"_It's the least I could do. And actually there was more I have planned for you today if that's okay with you?" She shyly asked. She was excited about what they were doing and she knew he would enjoy it as well._

"_Cool, what do you have planned?" he smiled._

"_Well that is a surprise. You're out numbering me in surprises these days, so I decided I need to catch up."_

"_That sounds fair. And lucky for you I can actually wait for a secret." She socked him in his arm for that. "Hey! You know you're really starting to get abusive. Should I be afraid?"_

"_Damn straight. Keep talking like that and there won't be a surprise." She smiled and popped a kiss on his cheek. "Now, I have to take the guys to the airport at 11with Brooke and Peyton but after that I'm all yours. What do you say I come to your place around 2?" _

"_I can't wait. But how about you stay in bed with me until then?" He asked while holding out his fork topped with a delicious looking piece of pancake. She immediately sat back in his arms and took a bite._

"_Wow, I'm an excellent cook." She chewed while feeding him another piece._

"_I'll say."_

* * *

><p>He was starting to rethink his decision. He hadn't really thought things through and he was beginning to regret that. He hadn't realized everything entailed when he told Haley to go with Adam to the dance. There would be hand holding, loads of touching, and maybe even a kiss. The thought made him dizzy with anger. Sure it would be a great decoy to get everyone off their backs, but he wasn't sure the kid could keep his hands to himself. And by the way Adam was clearly flirting with Haley across the gym, things looked that way.<p>

"Nate," someone called to the distracted man. "Nathan!"

"Huh?" He asked, realizing someone had been calling him.

"I've been calling you for the past damn minute. Clean the wax out of your ears and let's go!" Whitey ordered. He wasn't a mean man but if you crossed him, there would be hell to pay.

Whitey had an announcement, Nathan was informed that when he stepped foot in the gymnasium for practice. Nathan could tell it was something good if he was conveying the details before practice began. Usually, if he had something to say, he would mumble the news before telling everyone to hit the showers. But today he looked cheerier, if that was possible for him.

Following the old man, he was eager to find out, "What's going on Coach?"

"You'll see boy," he smirked before motioning towards all the athletes and cheerleaders. "Gather around everyone, I've got some news!"

"Good news or bad news?" Lucas questioned from the side while putting his basketball back on the rack.

"No, no it's good." Whitey confirmed.

"Well what is it?" Vegas called.

"Did you get like a hot basketball player to come and play for us? Does he sweat? They're hot when they sweat so much!" Brooke Davis said, causing everyone to look in her direction. "What? Haven't you seen a sweaty Channing Tatum? Damn!"

"That's enough Miss Davis," Whitey sighed before spreading the news. "I received an e-mail today from the athletic director of Charlotte High School explaining that a tournament for the best teams in the state of North Carolina will be taking place towards the end of the year. And apparently we don't suck because we were invited to go play in Charlotte over Christmas break and compete in the tournament. It's on December 31st."

"No way!" Jake yelled.

"Hot damn, I knew we was good!" Skills added.

Everyone was clearly excited and gushing about how fun this was going to be when Haley decided she would announce her news at the same time. "Guys, I have news that will also make the cheerleaders happy."

"Tell us Foxy!" Peyton yelled excitedly.

"We're competing in the Sparkle Classic the day before they play, so we will be going with the team to Charlotte." She smiled.

"Oh my God! That's going to be so much fun, way to go Tutor Girl for getting us in!" Brooke screeched.

"Now that's a bangin' way to bring in the New Year," Tim spoke up.

Nathan was just as thrilled as the team. Not only would he be going to Charlotte where his best friend lived, but he would get to be with Haley as well. December 31st couldn't come faster.

* * *

><p><em>Strutting down the edge of the ocean with her hand interlocked with Nathan's, Haley couldn't help but feel anxious. She wanted everything to be perfect today. Nathan had done so much to show her that he wanted this, that this wasn't just another fling to him. She couldn't help but feel lucky that she found him, this man that changed to show her how much he wanted her. She felt like she had been indulged in a fantasy, one of those ones where the main character overcame hard ship and got her prince charming. She had to pinch herself every once in a while to make sure this was real.<em>

_But she wanted today to actually be a fantasy, for Nathan. She didn't care that he was a guy and probably wouldn't gush over her thoughtfulness, but she just wanted him to know how she felt about him. She needed to show him, to thank him._

_Sensing her nervousness, Nathan playfully squeezed her hand to get her attention. "What're you thinking about?"_

"_What- oh nothing," she brushed off._

"_Your eyes aren't saying it's nothing," he smirked while staring directly at her._

"_Its times like these when I wish you wouldn't stare at me so much," he chuckled before she sighed and continued. "I just want today to be perfect for you."_

_He stopped her then, turning her to face him with confusion etched into his features, "Hales, what makes you think it wouldn't be? Every day with you is perfect." _

"_You're such a sweet talker," she smiled leaning more into him before breaking away, angry at herself for giving into his charm. She wasn't going to do that today though, "No, none of that. Today is about me thanking you for everything you've done, for being who you are."_

"_Okay," he finally agreed and kissed her temple softly. "Where are we going?"_

"_Well, we, my friend, are going somewhere that is like a home to you. Maybe not this exact spot, but you'll get the point. It's right up here, come on." She smiled before breaking away from him and dashing up the dune. He chuckled to himself and immediately followed her._

_Making his way up the dune, he found her waiting in front of him smiling from ear to ear. He didn't think he could be more bewildered in that moment if he tried. She had been good to not leak any information this morning and he couldn't stop his brain from exploring different scenarios of the day to come. This, though, was nothing he could've imagined._

_Overlooking the shoreline about ten feet up was a children's park. Trees danced around the outskirts of the property while rusty swings swayed in the breeze. In the middle of the lawn were two picnic tables, one vacant while a picnic basket, which he was sure Haley set there, occupied the other. The trees were filled with white flowers and every so often, a few petals would glide to the ground. Of all the places he'd gone, he'd never found a place more relaxing and peaceful. The way things seemed brighter, the way you could get lost in your thoughts, and mostly the way it was totally secluded from the scandalous beaches of Malibu, California. He'd wish he found this sooner._

_But then he noticed it. This had been what she was talking about. Of course he knew of this kind of place, he'd spent a good portion of his childhood on one. It wasn't just an old court, it was an old lifestyle and he wasn't sure if he was ready to face it. _

_Seeing Haley's awaiting smile, he took her in his arms and placed a kiss upon her hair. He knew she meant well bringing him to this place but he'd felt uneasy near a basketball court ever since his incident. He just didn't know if he could get over that quite yet. But he was about to find out._

* * *

><p>"So how was practice today, boys?" Karen asked from the dinner table of the James' dining room. It was Thursday, which meant they were eating at the James' tonight. It had become tradition over the past five and a half weeks. Even though it was still awkward between Nathan and Haley at these dinners, they had learned how to treat each other without speculations.<p>

"Good. Whitey said we were invited to some tournament in Charlotte for New Years. I can't wait," Lucas announced.

"Oh how nice, you'll be back in your hometown for the New Year!" Lydia James raved.

"Will you be going too Nathan?" Keith asked.

"Of course, and even if I wasn't, I would invite myself," he answered, receiving laughter from everyone.

"And the best news is we have a competition there the day before. We're going to be cheering in Charlotte too. I'm so excited!" Haley smiled.

"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun!" Jimmy insisted.

"Yeah, you kids will really enjoy yourselves!" Karen spoke up. "Now I'm sure we will be going to cheer our kids on, what do you say we make a trip out of it as well? Lydia? Jimmy?"

"Karen, that's a wonderful idea! You can show us all the good spots and your old café!" Lydia thought.

"Great idea, we will book a hotel in the morning!" Jimmy expressed.

"We're going to Charlotte, Mommy?" Lily called.

"Looks like it Lily Pad!"

"Speaking of, Karen you need to book a hotel for us for the next two weeks." Keith remembered.

"Hotel? What for?"

"Oh, Keith found a few termites in our garage a few days ago. Apparently the inspectors forgot to check for that when we moved into the house. We're having the house fumigated next week. Hopefully the damage isn't severe." Karen explained.

"Oh dear!" Lydia worried.

"That's a shame!"

"Yeah, but we're crossing our fingers that it isn't too bad. We will be staying at the Hilton just outside of town for a few days, no biggie." Keith said.

"Nonsense! You guys will stay here!" Lydia informed.

"Oh no, Lydia we couldn't!" Karen said shaking her head.

"Well we are not going to let you stay in a hotel when we have four vacant rooms upstairs! Ever since our other children left, it's been like a ghost town up there. It will be nice to have the company!" Jimmy argued.

"We couldn't," Karen continued.

"But you are, and we are not taking no for an answer," Lydia debated.

Karen and Keith looked to each other before she spoke up, "Well if you're sure."

"We are!"

"Great then its settled, you'll be staying with us for the next two weeks!" Lydia brightly smiled while inside Nathan and Haley were freaking out. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

><p><em>They were currently resting on the pavement of the old basketball court finishing off their lunch. The whole lunch with Haley had been great but the fact that they were sitting on his past, still left him unsettled.<em>

"_You know, my grandpa always told me to find myself a beautiful girl who could cook. He would be proud of me," Nathan joked while sticking the last piece of ham sandwich in his mouth. They'd finished off the entire basket and he was afraid to try and move. He was so full._

"_Well my grandmother always told me, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach. She taught me how to cook." She smiled. Her grandmother was a huge role model in her life. She hoped Nathan could meet her someday._

"_She's sounds like a wise woman," he smirked until they both broke down laughing._

"_So we've been here for a half an hour and you still haven't touched this basketball," she stated while picking up the orange sphere. "Cooper told me you love it."_

"_Don't you mean l_oved_ it?" He asked._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I haven't played basketball for almost ten months."_

"_What? Why not?"_

_He sighed. As much as it hurt to bring up his short comings, he would tell Haley. He trusted her and knew she wouldn't treat him any different because of it. He just wasn't ready to tell her the entire story yet, so he decided to tell her about the past year. "I played basketball all of my life. I started young and played on teams for as long as I can remember. I was on all-star teams and I was MVP of my high school team. I was good and I loved it."  
><em>

"_So my senior year of high school I was on fire. I had scouts from every college across the country at my games. I was the lead scorer and by the end of the year I announced that I was going to take the scholarship and play at Duke University."_

"_I joined the team and even started after a few games, which is rare for freshmen. So I played for Duke for two and half years and I was told by my coach, Coach K, that I was potential for captain in my two years left as a Blue Devil. I was a different guy back then though."_

"_I never controlled my mouth and temper. I would drink every chance I could and then sleep with anything in a skirt, as my brother would say. I was a bad guy. So one night I was at a bar with Cooper and I was pretty wasted. Some guy started bad mouthing Duke and saying how its basketball players were all on steroids and didn't deserve to be there, well that was the nice version." He chuckled nervously and she moved over next to him while gently rubbing his arm in comfort._

"_So I got mad, considering the alcohol in me and the fact that I liked to fight, and went after him. After a few good punches from the two of us, some of his buddies stepped in and threw me pretty hard. Long story short, I was thrown through a plate-glass window and ended up with a piece of glass in my spine. I was depressed after that considering I was in a wheelchair and I had my scholarship revoked."_

"_Oh my God, Nathan I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Haley apologized while her eyes brimmed with the start of tears. She could tell it hurt, not just physically. _

"_No, Hales, no. Don't cry please, I wanted to tell you. It felt good getting it off my chest."_

"_I'm so sorry." She sighed._

"_It's okay. I rehabbed it after realizing that sitting around wasn't doing me any good. I got my strength in my legs back and as you can see I can walk and run all the same. And even though my doctors told me I could try and play basketball again due to my speedy recovery, I haven't gone near a court since." He explained._

"_Nathan, I'm so sorry I brought you here and I shouldn't have."_

"_Haley stop it," he chuckled. "I don't want you to feel bad. How would you have known that I hadn't played? You wouldn't so stop worrying please. I'm glad you brought me here actually."_

"_Why's that?" she asked while wiping at her eyes._

"_You're helping me face my fears right now, and this place is really beautiful. So, thank you. Thank you for this wonderful day and thank you for being you. I've had a lot of fun today." He smiled while leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Haley," he laughed. "Of course I'm sure. Thank you pretty. This means a lot to me."_

"_Well as long as you're sure."_

"_I am."_

"_And please, I am not pressuring you to play or anything. Why don't we go back to the house and watch the sunset? You can do this on your own terms if you want to and I will be with you every step of the way."_

"_Thank you Haley. For everything." He smiled. She really was amazing, and the fact that she promised to be with him, only made it better. Eventually he would tell her everything. He knew he would._

**There you have it. Another chapter. Again, it was mostly info for upcoming chapters but please let me know what you think! I love reviews and if i get more, I will update sooner! I have dance camp all next week so I won't be home during the day so hopefully i will find time to update, if not, look for an update next chapter! Thanks again for reading, please review!**

**Coming up, Haley's date with Adam at the masquerade ball and the Scotts temporarily moving in with the James!**

_-Taylor_


End file.
